Tke sky will burn
by the gray rose7
Summary: Charlotte Fields never enjoyed hunting. She did not want to wake up every day and wonder if she would wake up the next. She knew just how much a hunter loses. But fate seemed to have other plans for her, and it called her to step up and shoulder the responsibility meant for her. Charlotte just did not think the call would end up being a blue eyed angel.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : First of all, a disclaimer valid for the entire fic. I do not own anything you may recognise.

I realize that this idea is not original and that it has been done before, but I will try and make it as original as possible. All reviews would be much appreciated.

Chapter 1: Lazarus rising

"Hey, doll!" I heard Pamela call through the house, unnecessarily yelling when I was standing in the room next to hers, which she already knew, washing the dishes as she refused to do so, claiming to be tired out by her latest session. She was lying of course, but neither of us found any need to mention that.

"Yes Pam?" I asked, keeping my tone levelled, knowing she could hear me.

"Just got a call from Bobby" she answered and I heard her footsteps approaching me. "He's coming over."

I felt my face stretch out in a smile as I turned towards Pamela, my hands full of soap.

"He is?" I asked, not bothering to hide my joy at the prospect. My joy fell greatly as I realized that this was not one of the very few social visits the man had made over the past couple of years. "What is he hunting now?" I asked, noting that a bitter tone crept into my voice.

"Oh baby doll you know he isn't much of a social butterfly as you and I are" she spoke, her gray eyes laughing as she knew what I'd say in response, this being one of her favourite ways to tease me.

I turned to her with a dubious look and she laughed outright at my expression. "Pamela, do you have a fever?"

"Of course not" she laughed, "but it is fun to see that look of yours doll".

"I am glad to entertain" I responded and turned to the dishes, not able to fight of a bad feeling, which only worsened as I knew it was probably a warning.

"Pamela?" I called and she turned to me, halfway out of the room.

"Yes doll?" she asked, her eyes travelling to my hair, as they did often during my stay with the psychic, and settling on a single strand of white in the strands of chocolate brown colour.

"Something is nearby. And I think that it's related to Bobby." I answered, the feeling intensifying with every second.

Pamela's eyes darkened for a second, but she quickly replaced the look with the masked one she used whenever she couldn't tell me something. Or didn't want to.

"You know how Dean Winchester got lifted from the baking pot?" she asked and I nodded in acknowledgment. "Well, we get to see the miracle boy."

"Oh." I spoke, holding onto the sink for support. Ghosts and spirits I could handle, but someone with demons on his tail, and lifted out of hell to top it all off, was never that high up my list.

"Don't worry" spoke Pamela with a reassuring smile. "Bobby is with them. You know how tough the old man is. He can handle anything." She spoke and turned her back to me, presumably headed to take a nap. "And finish those dishes ,you're dripping soap all over the tiles. "

I finished the dishes sooner than I would have liked and decided to do the laundry as we waited, trying and failing to distract myself from the feeling of being watched. It was not that often that the sensation had occurred during my stay with Pamela, at the very least not as often as a few years back, when I was still in the kingdom. It was an everyday occurrence back then, and after my family died, I couldn't stand it anymore. So there I was, on the plane to the states, wishing to visit my mother's older brother. And I have never returned since.

I was done with the laundry soon too, and decided on reading as a distraction. I took one of Pamela's books on Celtic mythology and settled down to read and wait whatever trouble my uncle brought back.  
Pamela appeared in the doorway soon and I realized with a start that I heard an engine dying in the garden, only now registering the sound.

I followed after her as she made to open the doors and wrinkled my nose at the smell that seemed to be coming from the other side. It was sickly sweet, but I found it odd for another reason. It was a scent of a demon, but not really right, like something was mixed with it.

Pamela didn't seem to notice a thing as she flung the doors open, revealing my messy uncle, his beard in place and his eyes twinkling. Beside him stood two boys, one taller than me for at least two heads, and the other shorter, but more muscular in built. He still had the height advantage though, as did most men.

"Bobby!" exclaimed Pamela, hugging him and displaying her brutish strength in lifting him off the ground slightly. The boys behind him gave her odd looks which she seemed to ignore.

"You're a sight for sore eyes " greeted her Bobby, once more safely on the ground.

"Forgot about me , I take it?" I asked, stepping from behind Pamela.

"How could I forget ya kiddo?" he asked, and opened his arms slightly which I took as an invitation, giving him a short hug and stepping away, knowing that he was uncomfortable with such events.

"Could've fooled me" I muttered but smiled none the less.

"So these the boys?" asked Pamela, interrupting whatever Bobby was going to say next. She looked the boys over and I noticed that she was back in her teasing tone, which would lead to shameless flirting.

"Sam, Dean" called Bobby, turning to Pamela, "this is Pamela Barnes, best damn psychic in the state."

"Hey" answered the shorter one, Dean, also seemingly prone to flirting.  
"Hi" answered the other one, Sam , and I noticed that the scent was originating from him. It was _inside_ him- in his blood.

"mmmmm—mmmmmm-mmmm" hummed Pamela "Dean Winchester, out of the fire and back in the frying pan? Makes you a rare individual."

"If you say so" answered he with a toothy grin.

"And this here, is my niece, Charlotte Fields" continued Bobby, and I noticed he was smiling slightly at Pamela's behaviour.

"Hello to you too" smiled Dean, once again flashing his teeth and offering me his hand.

"I'm Dean" spoke he and I took his hand with slight hesitation. There was still a lingering scent on him, but he didn't smell half as bad as his brother did.

"Charlotte." I responded, letting go of his hand quickly and turning to his brother while taking a small step back.

"I'm Sam" spoke he, offering me his hand as well and I backed away from him quickly, pushing past Bobby and Pamela.  
"Charlotte " I responded when I found that I was half way into the room, at a safe distance.

Sam frowned at me and lowered his hand.

"Well, come on in." Spoke Pamela, ignoring my behaviour. I noticed her eyes trailed Sam's ass as he moved past her. She caught my eye and winked, receiving a role of my eyes in response.  
"What's up with her?" asked Dean no one in particular, seeing that I had moved in parallel with Sam, keeping the distance as they walked in.

Pamela gave him a beaming smile, hopping to distract him. "Oh, don't you worry about her. She's just a little shy."

"Really?" asked Dean, not at all convinced, giving me a one over. "She took my hand. Maybe it's just you Sammy. Perhaps you stink." He grinned.

Bobby cleared his throat and gained Dean's attention. "Charlotte is a little sensitive to the whole supernatural business. "

My eyes never left Sam and I felt like he was a hunter, coming to hunt me down instead of demons.

He raised his eyebrow at Bobby's explanation and I couldn't help but respond to the question in his eyes. "Sorry, it's just that you have demon blood in your veins."

Everyone seemed to still at my words and I caught a reproachful look from Bobby. "It's just that he smells funny." I spoke, as if that explained everything.

"I smell funny?" Sam repeated, seemingly taken aback by my explanation. I nodded at him, not choosing to repeat myself.

"Now, baby doll, don't be rude" chided Pamela. "The boy smells just fine to me."

"Sam smells alright" I clarified. "It's the demon blood in him that smells bad, and that mixing with his scent, gives off another, funny scent. It's unnerving."

I noticed that Dean's eyes darkened and he retorted angrily:" Sammy is human!"

"Of course " I nodded "but he still has demon blood. And I don't like it. "

"So you hear anything?"spoke Bobby, interrupting something that could have turned in a rather unpleasant conversation.

Pamela quickly took up the topic but I knew it was too late for good first impressions. Dean was angered by my behaviour and I caught something akin to fear in Sam's eyes.

"Well, I Ouija'd my way through a dozen spirits " Pamela responded, her eyes turning serious for that brief moment "Nobody seems to know who broke your boy out, or why. "

"So what's next?" spoke Bobby, slightly disappointed at the news "how about you Charlie? Felt anything recently?"

I threw the Winchesters a look that spoke volumes to my uncle.

"It's alright, " he spoke, a small smile on his lips. "You can trust these idgets."

"Well," I spoke hesitantly, " something heavy is around you Bobby, specifically , around Dean. I felt it an hour ago. It's around here somewhere, but I can't tell where. We're being watched."

All occupants of the room seemed to tense at my answer, and I suddenly felt like some of the weight was lifted. "Oh" I muttered.

"What is it doll?" asked Pamela as I walked off to the window. "It heard me, and it... stepped back. It's gone for now, at least a hundred miles away."

Pamela frowned at me, but quickly replaced the expression with her smiling mask.

"A séance is in order I believe. See if we can see who did the deed." She proclaimed jovially, turning to find the candles.

I walked past Sam, at the greatest distance I could manage, and turned to the correct cabinet. Pamela was lazy, and she tricked me into setting the table. Not that it was much of a trick, seeing as I already knew it was coming.

"You're not going to..." spoke my uncle, and I listened half heartedly to the conversation, still mindful of my surroundings. "summon the damn thing here are you?" asked he and I noticed he was rather worried about that particular bit of information.

"No" laughed Pamela, "I just want a sneak peak at it, like with a crystal ball, only without the crystal."

"I'm game " grinned Dean.

Pamela winked at me as she passed me by, heading for the table, me following after her and the men behind me, Sam thankfully the last one in the line.

She took the black table cloth with the basic markings on it and covered the small table with it, squatting in front of it to get the lighter.

"Who's Jesse?" asked Dean, noticing the tattoo on her lower back.

I sighed to myself, knowing the story behind the tattoo and that it still struck a nerve with my friend. "Well, let's just say it wasn't forever" answered Pamela, smiling as she stood up and received candles from me, lighting each and placing them on the table.

"His loss" commented Dean with a grin, but I realized it was a tad forced as he looked my way wearily, as if I was going to bite his brother any second.

"It could be your gain" answered Pamela with a smile, but I knew she would never act on the offer.

She passed him by and I couldn't help but scowl at the conversation between the boys.

"Dude I am so in" spoke Dean, oblivious to the fact that I could hear him.

"Yeah she's gonna eat you alive" answered Sam, and I decided that he was the smarter of the brothers.

"Hey, I just got out of jail." Grinned Dean, "Bring it."

Pamela overheard them as well, and commented as she returned to the table with a candle holder in her hands.  
"You're invited too grumpy" spoke she, winking to Sam. "And if you keep scowling, you are going to ruin that pretty face of yours baby doll" spoke she, obviously speaking to me."You're invited as well"

"I'll pass" I spoke as I noticed that my uncle scowled at which Pamela only laughed.

"She's twenty two Bobby. I am sure it wouldn't be her first time." She laughed and my uncle looked away clearly uncomfortable.

"I don't want to know, forget it" answered he.

"Sammy, you are definitely not invited" hissed Dean and grinned at me, which only earned him a raised eyebrow in return.

"Come on, take a seat" called Pamela, already sitting in her place, her hands extended. I quickly sat down beside her, and took her hand in my own. I was glad that it was my uncle that sat beside me and I also took his hand.

"So what's the deal?" asked Dean, staring at me across the table. "You can smell out demons?"

"No. " I answered, meeting his eyes confidently. "I can sense them, amongst various other things. It 's sort of like smelling them but not quite."

"Mhm" he nodded and I saw the doubt in his eyes.

"You smell like them still " I commented and his eyes darkened. " But there is also something else, " I spoke , taking a tentative sniff, and turning to Pamela "Pam, I don't think it was a demon that pulled him out."

"Than what was it Charlie?" asked my uncle, his eyes narrowing worriedly.

"I don't know, I've never smelt it before." I answered, and frowned at the words that seemed to be a lie to my mind. It was ridiculous, for I could not recall where I had smelt it.

"Right. Take each other's hands" spoke Pamela and the boys hesitantly obeyed, doubt apparent in their eyes. "I need you to focus too doll. Try and feel something."I nodded my acceptance.

"And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched" she smiled and I noticed that Dean jumped, making me decide I did not want to know where her hand had been.

"Whoa" spoke Dean with a slightly uncomfortable smile. "Well, he didn't touch me there."

"My mistake" smiled Pamela.

Dean looked really nervous and after a few seconds of consideration he took of his shirt, baring his shoulder and exposing the burnt handprint on it to our eyes. I sucked in a breath through my teeth, but somehow I knew that the mark wasn't intentional. Like the thing that created it would not do something like that. My eyes travelled to Pamela and she gave me a brief glance of acknowledgment which meant we would discuss this later.

"Okay. " answered Pamela as I closed my eyes, briefly noting that she put her hand on the brand.

"I invoke, conjure and command you, appear unto me before this circle." She chanted, and I felt the sensation of being watched again, as a soft wind caressed my face, "I invoke, conjure and command you, appear unto me before this circle", with the second time, the feeling intensified and I somehow knew that it was always the same being that observed me "I invoke, conjure and command you, appear unto me before this circle.", I heard static as the television flicked on and off, and as I was reaching out to it, I felt the being reach back to me. It was oh so powerful, but somehow, peaceful, what confused me to no end.

"I invoke" chanted Pamela and I jumped slightly as I heard a voice whisper, seemingly right next to me.

"I warn you. Stop trying to see me" it whispered.

"Conjure and command" she continued, and I wondered if she heard the same thing I did.

The voice whispered back, the message urgent :"I am Castiel. Turn back now, turn back."

"Castiel?" called Pamela and I sighed, relieved that she had heard him too. "No. Sorry, Castiel, I do not scare easily."

"Castiel?" repeated Dean.

"Its name" answered Pamela "it's whispering to me, warning me to turn back."

Noise erupted in the room, and the table shook with fervour. Perhaps Pamela wasn't scared, but I was terrified.

"I invoke, conjure and command you, appear unto me before this circle." She commanded and I heard the voice again.

"Turn back now human, I warn you." The voice whispered, growing stronger than before with each chant.

"Pamela" I gasped as the sheer power hit me, somehow so very close, familiar.

"Hang in there doll" answered Pamela and continued her chant.

"Stop her Charlotte "the voice whispered, its tone rising. Pam's hand tightened in my own and I knew she had heard "stop her before it's too late."

"Pam, let's stop" I whispered and I knew she heard me over the rattling as she squeezed my hand in response.

"Just a little more" she breathed. The rattling increased and I heard my uncle say something. I could not understand what he said, as white light appeared before my eyes. Pamela chanted and the light grew stronger and stronger until I could make out a figure standing in the light. Only the face was clear, and I stared into blue eyes.

The being seemed sad and shook his head.

"I am sorry" he spoke and I was shook out of my stupor by female screams.

My eyes snapped open only to realize that I was no longer holding Pam's hand. I realized with horror that it was Pam who screamed and where her eyes should have been, only black holes remained. I blinked my shock away and rushed past Sam who was calling the ambulance, snatching a towel and covering it in cold water.

I rushed back, to a sobbing Pam and covered her eyes with the towel, or what were once her eyes, letting tears flow down my cheeks silently.

"It's alright, it's alright" I murmured to her and she turned her head to the sound of my voice.  
"I can't see baby doll, I can't see" she cried.

"I know " I whispered.

I sat in Pamela's hospital room with my elbows resting on my knees and my hands holding my head.

It had been a long few hours and Pam was stable, but I still couldn't help but worry about her. Great sadness enveloped my heart, and most of all, regret. I could have stopped her, I _should _have stopped her. But I didn't. And now, she could never see again.

Something cold touched my elbow and I jumped, noticing it was just my uncle, holding a can of cola to me.

I took it from his hand and he settled into the chair next to mine.

"I don't like Cola" I muttered and he nodded in acceptance of the fact, sipping on what smelled like cheap black coffee.

"Well, it was either that or coffee Charlie" he grumbled. "Seeing as you'd never take coffee, and there was no tea of any sort I decided to bring you Cola. You need your caffeine kid, it's been a long day."

I nodded in acceptance and laid the cola can to my feet, leaning back and closing my eyes, trying to prevent tears from flowing. I had cried by far too much that day.

"She's stable kiddo" grumbled my uncle from beside me.

"Yes, but for how long? The damage done to her eyes..." I sighed, closing my eyes firmly.

"Come on kid. You're lucky she's asleep. What kind of attitude is that? Is that what we taught you?" spoke he, and placed his hand on my own.

"She's a tough old gal- she'll pull through this and be better than ever, you'll see." Grumbled he, not convincing me at all.

"Who are you calling old, you ancient man?" grumbled a voice next to us and I jumped to Pamela's side as she groaned. "Man, this sucks."

"Pamela? Are you in pain? Should I go and get the doctors?" I babbled, not taking the time to even breathe.

Her hand flew to my own and she gave me a slight hit, before taking hold of my hand and squeezing tightly.

"The prehistoric man is right baby doll, this isn't what we taught you, this isn't what your mama taught you either." Spoke she and a small smile stretched her lips.

"No, but neither my mother or you two taught me what to do when something like this happens to a person you love. I never could learn that. " I muttered.

"Oh baby doll" mumbled she. "No one truly knows that. Now, to more important matters," she sighed and turned her head towards me "how bad is my face?"

I let out a shaky laugh and responded "You look lovely Pam"

"That's what I wanted to hear my English doll," smiled she, "don't cha worry about me. I'm in no pain, those doctors have me all high and giggly. Tell me, what am I missing? Are they cute?"

"Not really Pam" I managed before my shaky laugh turned to sobs.

"Oh baby doll" she murmured stroking my hand, "stop it, you're gonna make me cry, and I don't have eyes anymore, you can see the problem I believe. "

I took a few more shaky breaths and nodded my head even though she could not see me.

"But it's my fault, and I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Now you listen to me Charlotte Lauren Fields, this is anyone's fault but your own. You tried to warn me, and you tried to stop me, I just wouldn't listen. Don't cry doll."

It took me a couple of minutes but I managed to calm down.

"Pamela" called the gruff voice of my uncle and I squeezed her hand, knowing that our time together was drawing to a close sooner than either of us would have wanted. "I stayed as long as I could, but I really need to go and check up on those two idgets."

"I understand Bobby." She murmured, still facing me.

"Pamela, I..." I started not really knowing how to tell her what I felt. I _ needed_ to come with my uncle. It was a sort of a pull in my chest, and I knew that there was no disobeying it.

"Listen to me baby doll, I will tell you what I know, what I have heard "she spoke and I noticed that her tone was serious, making me take a shuddering breath , knowing how serious things needed to become if she discarded her mask. "Before you came, there were whispers in the spirit world. Of a child saved, a gifted child, of one very important child, one to be protected. They increased as you came to stay with me, the spirits more than likely recognising you, and they added your name to their whispers. It used to be that I heard them only during the séances, but when Dean got saved, they never left my head. You are very important baby doll, and who ever saved you is coming for you. And you have to answer the call. It means you have to leave me baby doll. Go with Bobby, and then go where the road takes you. "

She stopped for a while and smiled as she spoke once more "But that doesn't mean that you should forget about your dear old Pam. Don't be a stranger, give me a call from time to time. I'll be keeping an eye on you" she smirked "but I'd still like to hear your voice, alright my English doll? Don't cha forget me."

"You know I couldn't " I muttered, drying my cheeks with my hand. "I promise to call. And I'll visit you as often as I can. Stay safe Pam."

"You betcha doll." She smiled and I squeezed her hand once more, before leaving the room, where my uncle was waiting.

"You sure you want to come kiddo?" asked he, a slight frown on his face.

"I have no choice uncle." I answered with a sigh. I knew that my problems were only beginning, but I also knew that I had to face them. First of all, I needed to speak to Dean Winchester.

The road was barren in the night, and only a few cars have passed us in the hour we've been driving. "Uncle?" I called, sitting on the passenger seat, apparently not trustworthy enough to be let drive his car, but trustworthy enough to go hunting with. Men sure were odd.

"Yes kiddo?" he muttered his head turning to me and I snapped quickly at him, afraid of dying in a car crash.

"Eyes on the road!" I exclaimed, taking a firm hold of my seat.

"Yeah, yeah, don't loose your lunch" muttered he and turned his head reluctantly.

"He knew my name" I spoke quietly, my voice barely above a whisper.

I flew forward as my uncle hit the breaks, and pulled up on the side of the road.

"Who did?" he demanded angrily, turning to face me fully.

"Castiel" I answered and lurched forward again as my uncle angrily stepped on the gas pedal and turned the car in a full circle, driving back the way we came.

"Damn it Charlie! Damn it!" swore he, his movements rigid with anger.

"Turn back."I spoke softly and he turned back to me so quickly I was sure he would suffer an injury.

"You want me to turn back? Are ya insane? " demanded he. "You're the one he's after not those idgets!"

"He won't harm me. Please uncle. He's not a demon." I whispered.

"Damn it Charlie did ya miss what he did to Pam?" he hollered "did ya miss the fact that he burned out her eyes?"

"No. I was there" I answered, my own anger showing. "But it wasn't his fault, he warned her uncle! And did you forget that he brought Dean back from hell?"

Tense silence ruled in the small space of the car for a couple of minutes and I tried again, my voice more controlled.

"I have to talk to Dean, he has to know. He can't hunt Castiel. Please uncle. Just let me talk to him and I'll go back if that is what you want. "

"Ya'll be the death of me." Muttered my uncle but still turned the car around, once more headed to the Winchester brothers.

I stepped out of the car with an uneasy feeling, the distinct notion of trouble in the air.  
"We have to hurry" I whispered and started sprinting forward, my feet carrying me to Dean's room, even though this was the first time I had ever been in the motel, and the fact that I did not in fact know where Dean's room was.

"What is it Charlie?" demanded my uncle, running behind me,

"Castiel is here" I called, felling the scent linger in the air. I skidded to a stop in front of the room, power ringing through the air .My uncle broke down the doors, shouting for Dean and covering his ears.

I couldn't tell what he heard but I heard a voice clearly speak through the air.

"You have to listen Dean" spoke the voice, the one I realized belonged to Castiel.

It was silent for a moment and I knew his next words were spoken to me "We need to talk"

The air stilled and I knew the being had left, although I could still sense his power, lingering in the air. It was an intoxicating, inviting scent. Like the sea breeze combined with pine.

"We need to go" commanded my uncle, helping Dean of the floor. I nodded , but rushed into the bathroom, scowling as I could not find any clean towels and taking the cleanest looking one, drenching it in water, and running back out.

"Here, for the cuts" I muttered , throwing it at Dean who gave me an odd look, immediately turning to my uncle who had just finished packing Dean.

"What is she doing here?" asked he, not really angry, seemingly just surprised.

"No time" huffed my uncle, already at the doors. "that thing could come back any second, we have to go. Where is Sam?"

"I don't know, he wasn't here when the noise started." Dean grumbled out.

"Damn, we'll find him once we're on the road." Swore my uncle and we all entered the car, with enough speed to outrun hell. The thing was, I could swear Castiel did not belong to hell.

Dean took the passenger seat, dabbing at his cuts with the towel I provided for him.

"How ya doinn' kid?" asked Bobby, glancing at him, but thankfully keeping his eyes on the road.

"Aside from the church bells ringing in my head, peachy." Answered Dean, rather rudely in my opinion, and I bit back my tongue in an effort to keep my mouth shut.

I noticed that Dean had dialled a number, and I knew that he was calling his missing brother.

"What are you doing?" demanded Dean over the phone. He apparently did not get a satisfying answer as he shot back disbelievingly "In my car?"

"Well, uh, Bobby's back. We're gonna grab a beer. " My uncle and I both raised our eyebrows in unison, but neither of us commented as Dean lifted a finger, in a silent message to keep us quiet.

"Done, catch you later" answered he and cut the call.

"Why the hell didn't ya tell him?" demanded my uncle.

"Because he'd just try to stop us." Countered Dean and I knew that he had an awfully foolish and dangerous idea on his mind.

"From what?" demanded my uncle.

"Summoning this thing. It's time we faced in head on. " spoke Dean and I couldn't stop myself from answering.

"He didn't mean to harm you" I exclaimed.

"You can't be serious!" countered Bobby, and I was not sure who he was addressing .

"As a heart attack, it's high noon baby. And what is she doing here?" asked he, glancing at me in the rear view mirror.

"The thing is after her, it knew her name" spoke Bobby through clenched teeth.

"It knew your name" repeated Dean, turning to me "was he trying to hurt you instead of Pamela?"

"He wasn't trying to hurt me " I countered, rather cross with him. "He was only trying to talk to you. And he warned us against seeing his face, what kind of a monster does that?" I shot back, angered by their stubbornness.

"Yeah, and it friendlily shattered glass all over me! But you know what, if you think so highly of this Castiel, you wouldn't mind coming along, he surely wouldn't harm you." He answered, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"He was speaking to you, you giant twat!" I answered, seething at his words.

"Why do you think so highly of him? Do you know who he is?" asked my uncle.

"No." I answered, confused myself. "I just know that "I spoke, my brows furrowing in thought "he is not evil".

"Good, then we can all go home. And what the hell is a twat?" Bit back Dean.

"Maybe we should go home, try to find more info on this thing." Answered my uncle, the only one of us three who did not feel the need to punch the person he was talking to.

"Why would we do that Bobby? This thing is sure as hell not letting go." Stated Dean.

"We don't even know what it is. It could be a demon, hell, it could be anything!"

"So we have to be ready for anything" stated Dean like it was the simplest thing in the world. He took out a knife and I hissed as its smell hit my nose.

"What is it Charlie?" asked my uncle, worried by my reaction.  
"The knife" I hissed through my teeth, covering my nose with my hand, "It reeks of demon blood. Could you put it away please?" I asked, and Dean did so with a raised eyebrow.

"We've got the big time magic knife..., you've got an entire arsenal in your trunk." Started Dean, explaining his brilliant plan.

"He is not a demon, you can't kill him like one" I countered.

"If you're so smart, why don't you tell us what he is instead of defending something you can't even name!" replied he.

"You're a blind fool Dean Winchester!" I countered.

"Calm down Charlie, Dean, this is neither the time nor the place." Spoke my uncle in an honest effort to calm us down.

I hmphed at him and he continued as if he hadn't heard me. "This is a bad idea."

"Yeah, I couldn't agree more, but what other choice do we have?" he countered throwing me a look that dared me to disagree.

"We could choose life." Spoke my uncle and I huffed in annoyance.

"Bobby, whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's after me and Charlotte. We've got no place to hide. I can either get caught with my pants down again, or we can make a stand." He tried to reason.

"Dean, we could use Sam on this." Spoke my uncle only to be quickly shot down.

"Nah, he's better off where he is. And we've got the psychic here, she can sniff him out for us." He spoke throwing me a smirk.

"I am no dog Dean Winchester!" I responded, outraged at his stupidity "And when is the last time you took a shower? You smell like a pig!"

"Oh brother, this is gonna be a long ride." Muttered my uncle and I faintly recognized him over the sound of whatever stupid retort the man in front of me had made.

"I still don't like this" I muttered under my breath to my uncle, who was just finishing another symbol with paint.

"He won't be harmed if he's not a demon Charlie" answered my uncle. "Why are you so worried?"

"I don't know" I said, playing with the white strand in my hair, "it just feels very wrong. "

"That's a hell of an art project you've got going on here" spoke Dean from the table, setting up the equipment.

I walked over to him and took some holly water and salt.

"Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe. How you doing?" answered my uncle.

"Stakes, iron, silver, salt, knife. I mean , we're pretty much set for killing anything I've ever heard off"

Answered he, eyeing my hands.

"Here, take this" he said, shoving a shotgun in my arms.

I took it and held it as far away from myself as possible.

"I don't want it, take it back" I said, shoving it into his arms.

"Don't tell me you can't shoot" he smirked and shoved back.

"She's my niece ya idget of course she can bloody well shoot!" responded my uncle, clearly taking this as a personal insult.

"Good, she can demonstrate her skills." He said, and with a final shove, stepped away from me.

I was left glaring at his back with a shot gun full of salt placed awkwardly in my hands.

"This is still a bad idea" spoke my uncle, reluctantly walking to the table.

"Yeah Bobby, I heard you the first ten times. What do you say we ring the dinner bell?" responded Dean, but I recognised a hint of fear in his voice as well.

My uncle nodded reluctantly and took a pinch of some powder from a bowl, which happened to smell horribly of dirty socks to me, and sprinkled it into a large bowl, throwing me one last look.

"Uncle, please" I tried once again.

The bowl began to smoke and with a look from Dean, my uncle began to chant.

Nothing happened in the first few minutes, and after realizing that I could not in fact sense anything out of the ordinary, the scent only on Dean, I heaved a sigh and sat on the other table.

Dean looked slightly expectant, but followed my lead after a while and Bobby was the last one to join us, so the three of us sat on the table and waited. I swung my legs back and front, barely reaching the floor.

"You sure are short" commented Dean from my left.

"Look who's talking" I shot back ,slightly insulted that he would bring up my height.

"So..." spoke he after a while " do you smell anything?"

"Aside from your dirty shirt no." I replied and he grinned, scooting closer to me and brushing his hand against my own, dirtying it.

"You prat!" I exclaimed and whipped my hand in my trousers. "Bobby do something about him! Get a leash or something!"

"Yes, uncle Bobby, save your niece" mocked Dean.

"You two are just like children. Shut yer traps or I will" answered my uncle, but I noticed that he was only grumbling half-heartedly.

I shot Dean a glare and turned away from him, humming under my breath.

"You sure you did the ritual right?" asked Dean after a while, obviously disappointed.

My uncle gave him a look and Dean apologised immediately. "Sorry, touchy, touchy huh?"

I gasped as a wave of energy hit me, just before the roof began rattling, Dean and Bobby jumped down and took their positions, my uncle dragging me with him, shotguns in hand. Not one of them seemed to notice I had left mine at the table. Not that I needed one.

"Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind." Muttered Dean and I shook my head no.

"He's here" I whispered and the doors swung open, and a man in a business suit and trench coat strolled in.

Castiel, my mind seemed to conclude.

Dean and Bobby opened fire and I felt the distinctive need to stop them.

"No, uncle stop that!" I spoke and knocked the gun from his hands. Both he and Dean gave me incredulous looks and Dean grabbed the knife in his hand.

"I knew it. You were in contact with him all along weren't you?" demanded he and I backed away from the blind rage in his eyes.

"Charlotte has done nothing wrong" spoke Castiel and stepped in front of me.

"Who are you?" demanded Dean.

"I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." Answered Castiel .  
"Yeah, thanks for that" he spoke and plunged the knife in Castiel's chest.

I peered around him and saw him look down at his chest in wonder, extracting the knife from his chest.

I backed away from him at the movement and he raised an eyebrow, letting the knife fall on the opposite side of me.

"Move girl " barked my uncle and attacked Castiel who caught the weapon without even looking back, using it to swing my uncle around. He pressed two fingers to his forehead and my uncle collapsed.

I sucked in a breath and fell to my knees next to my uncle, frantically searching for a pulse, unable to believe that Castiel hurt him.

"We need to talk Dean. Alone." Spoke Castiel and I noticed that Dean looked down at me in the same time I looked up at him, worry written on his face.

Dean glared at him and spat through his teeth "So what, you needed to gank Bobby for that? Gonna kill Charlotte too?"

Castiel turned to me and I backed away slightly, afraid that I had been wrong about him.  
"Charlotte, your uncle lives. You have seen that. " he spoke, his blue eyes meeting my green ones. His face was set in a mask, but I thought I saw a glimpse of honesty in his eyes.

"I will not harm Charlotte, she is to be protected." Spoke he, turning to Dean.

"Who are you?" asked Dean, slightly inching to me and my uncle.

"Castiel" answered he.

"Yeah, I figured that much. I mean _what _are you?" snarled Dean , moving closer and closer to us.

"I am an Angel of the Lord." Responded Castiel and I couldn't help but gape at him. Mostly because I knew, one way or the other, that he spoke the truth.

"Get the hell out of here. There is no such thing." Shot back Dean, clearly not believing a word that left Castiel's mouth.

"Dean." I called and he snapped his head to me. I stood up slowly as I spoke "My uncle is asleep. He did not harm him as far as I can tell. I ... I believe him." As I spoke, I noticed that Castiel's eyes were on me, observing me with his head tilted.

"This is your problem Dean, you have no faith." Spoke the angel and with that lighting flashed behind him, drawing a silhouette of his wings that spread out, taking up more than half of the room.

"Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes out. I believe you remember her Charlotte, Pamela? The one you lived with?" Snapped Dean and I knew that he could not understand my actions any more than I could understand them myself.

"I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be... overwhelming for humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that. " he spoke and glanced my way.

I bit down at my lip and shoved my hands in my pockets, unnerved by the amount of power the angel had.

"You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking?" asked Dean at which Castiel nodded.

"Buddy, next time, lower the volume. " just as Castiel was about to retort Dean's eyes snapped at me. "Wait just a second. You could hear him couldn't you?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at me, like I was guilty of some horrendous crime.

"I... " I hesitated, not really sure what to say. "Yes, I could " I answered and turned to Castiel.

"That was my mistake" spoke he, addressing Dean."Certain people, special people can perceive my true form. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong. " He then turned to me and stared at me , which only unnerved me more as he spoke still addressing me."Charlotte is one of them. That is why she could hear me."

"Well yay for her , she and Sam can form a club for the special" spoke Dean, plastering a sarcastic smile on his face. "And what visage are you in now, huh? What, holly tax accountant?"

"This " spoke Castiel, and I felt relief as he stopped staring at me to look down at himself. "this is a... vessel."

"You're possessing some poor bastard?" snapped Dean once again.

"He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this." Answered Castiel, now staring at Dean.

"Well, I'm not buying what you're selling. So who are you really?" asked Dean and the angel frowned.

"I told you." He responded.

"Dean" I called, and both of them turned to face me.

"He... he's not lying Dean. I have never sensed anything like him. He's... an angel." I spoke, throwing glances at Castiel, who was once again staring at me. I wondered if he understood human manners.

"Thank you Charlotte." Spoke he and I turned to him, and gave a curt nod.

"Right. And why would an angel rescue me from hell?" demanded Dean, not at all convinced.

"Good things do happen Dean." Countered Castiel and frowned once again, staring at Dean.

"Not in my experience" answered Dean and I could sense his uncertainty, even without my sensing abilities.

"What's the matter, you don't think you deserve to be saved?" his words could seem like a taunt, but his expression was of innocent curiosity, almost like a child.

"Why'd you do it?" demanded Dean and I could see the worry in his voice.

"Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you. " he answered, and turned to me without waiting for a response. "We will talk soon Charlotte" he spoke and disappeared, and my uncle immediately stirred.

"Where is he? What did I miss?" demanded he, jumping to his feet, and his only response was the look I shared with Dean, a look that clearly said, you will not believe us.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know people don't like when authors ask for reviews, but I would really like to know what you think of the story so far.

* * *

Chapter 2: Ghosts of our failures

"So... you were saved by an... angel" spoke my uncle, his eyebrows raised to the top of his forehead.

"I was not." Snapped Dean.

"Yes, yes you were." I answered, rather annoyed by his behaviour.

"Oh, yes, you sniffing him out is proof enough" he drawled, sarcasm lacing his words.

I glared at him and opened my mouth to retort but was cut off by Sam.  
"Well, then tell us what else it could be." He spoke, trying to make his hot headed brother see reason. Talk about mission impossible.

"Look, all I know is I was not groped by an angel." Snapped Dean, making me snort with laughter.

"Do you have something to say wonder nose?" snapped Dean and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Get over yourself hot shot. I hardly believe that Castiel is some underpaid waitress, seeing as only such people could fall for your manly..." I said and gave him a smirking once over "charm." I finished and noticed that he started to turn red at my words.

"Well, still better than no one wanting to grope me, but you'd know all about that situation wouldn't you?" he snapped.

"Aw is the big boy insulted?" I hissed, walking around him, "that the best you can do hot shot?"

"You little" started he and turned towards me but was interrupted by my uncle clearing his throat.

"Charlie, Dean, behave." He spoke and Sam chortled with laughter, earning himself glares from the both of us.

"Okay, look Dean" started he, turning serious and wisely choosing to keep his mouth shut on the subject of our mutual dislike towards each other. "Why do you think Castiel would lie to you about this?"

"Maybe he's some kind of a demon." He spoke and let out another unlady like snort. "Demons lie." He said and turned to me, just to glare, receiving a rather rude gesture on my part in return.

"A demon who is immune to salt rounds and devil's traps... and Ruby's knife? Besides, Charlotte was with you, she could have sensed him out. Dean, Lilith's scared of that thing!" tried Sam.

"Don't you think that if angels were real, that some hunter somewhere would have seen one... at some point... ever?" demanded Dean. "And Charlotte seems rather partial on this matter doesn't she? She defended him from the beginning. Care to share something with the class Charlie?" spoke he, turning to me.

I scowled, and crossed my arms over my chest, my eyes set on the wall.

"Well, kiddo, he has a point. " started my uncle. "You have been rather adamant on this entire thing this whole time. Do you know something we don't?"

I clenched my teeth, battling with myself and then hissed out.

"I don't _know_ anything. I just feel that I... can trust Castiel. I can't explain it." I said, biting on my lip.

"So we're supposed to just trust her _feeling?_" demanded Dean.

"I trust Charlie" spoke my uncle. "She doesn't know." His tone had a distinct layer of finality and I felt relief, knowing that my only living relative still trusted me.

"Well, Dean, she kind of has a point," started Sam, and when he received a glare from his brother he raised his hands , palms facing forward in a sign of surrender. "What I meant to say, you kind of are the first hunter to see one. Just now."

"I'm trying to come up with a theory here, okay? Work with me." He spoke, somewhat calmer.

"Dean," spoke Sam with a sigh" we have a theory."

"Yeah one with a little less fairy dust on it please." Answered Dean.

"And how is a demon more plausible than an anger for saving your soul? Talk about fairy dust." I answered, walking off to a window.

"Okay look" spoke Sam, once again cutting Dean off from making what was sure to be a rather rude comment. "I'm not saying we know for sure. I'm just saying that I think we..."

"Okay, Okay" interrupted Dean "That's the point. We don't know for sure, so I'm not gonna believe that this thing is a freaking Angel of the Lord if it says so!"

"I understand" I spoke and all heads turned to me. "You need proof, because you have no faith. "

"Yes, I don't believe" he snapped " after seeing all of the things I have, I cannot believe. Don't tell me you can, especially with your little superpower. "

"I believe" I answered, holding his gaze. "I always have, and after seeing all I have, I cannot believe that there is so much evil, without any good to counter it. I feel it in my bones. There is God"

Dean narrowed his eyes at me, but couldn't counter my explanation as my uncle spoke from behind his cluttered desk.

"You three chuckleheads gonna keep fighting over religion, or do you wanna come take a look at this?"

I sighed at that and turned to him, approaching the table and taking one of the opened books in my hands.

"I got stacks of lore, Biblical, pre-Biblical. Some of it is in damn cuneiform. It all says an angel can snatch a person from the pit." He explained.

"This is old" I muttered to myself, gingerly turning the page to see a picture of an angel fighting a horned creature, perhaps a demon.

"What else?" asked Dean, his eyes set on one of the books.

"What what else?" replied my uncle, his brows furrowing.

"What else could do it?" clarified Dean, and I instinctively knew the answer.

"Airlift your ass out of the hot box? As far as I can tell, nothing. " responded my uncle, confirming my suspicions.

"Dean, this is good news" spoke Sam, a smile on his lips.

"How?" asked Dean with a raised eyebrow.

"Because for once, this isn't another round of demon crap. I mean, maybe you were saved by one of the good guys, you know?" spoke Sam and I could see the hope in his voice.

"Okay, say it's true. Say there are angels. Then what? There's God?" asked Dean, clearly not understanding of the concept.

"At this point. Vegas money on yeah." Answered my uncle, shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know guys." Spoke Dean, pacing around the room.  
"Do you believe in demons?" I asked, my voice quiet but it somehow brought even more silence to the room. All eyes were on me and Dean gave me incredulous look.

"Do I believe in demons? Where have you been? I fight them on a daily basis, of course I believe in freaking demons!" snapped he.

"Then why not angels?" I asked. "If you believe there are creatures out to destroy this world, why not believe that there are creatures who are willing to save it? Don't lose hope Dean."

He frowned at my explanation, staring at me.

Sam was the one who broke the silence and Dean resumed his pacing.

"Okay, look. I know that you're no choir boy about this stuff, but this is becoming less and less about faith and more and more about proof!" spoke he.

Dean and I responded in the same time, frowning at each other as we did so.

"Proof?" we repeated.

"Yes" smiled Sam and I tilted my head to the side slightly considering this.

"Proof there is a God out there that actually gives a crap about me personally? I'm sorry, but I'm not buying it." Dean answered and I fought back a sigh.

"Why not?" asked Sam.

"Because why me? If there is a God out there, why would he give a crap about me?" demanded Dean and I realized something at that moment, how insecure he is.

"Dean-" started Sam but Dean apparently wasn't quite finished yet.

"I mean, I've saved some people, okay? I figured that made up for stealing and ditching chicks. But why do I deserve to get saved? I'm just a regular guy." He ranted on.

"Apparently you're a regular guy that's important to the guy upstairs." Smiled Sam.

"Well, that creeps me out. I mean I don't like to be singled out in birthday parties, much less by ... God." He explained.

"Okay, well, too bad Dean, but I think he wants you to strap on the party hat" answered Sam, a little too much mirth in his voice for my liking.

"Fine, what do we do about angels?" sighed Dean.

My uncle took that as a sign to place a hefty pile of books in front of each of us.

Dean gave it one long look and then turned to Sam. "You're gonna get me some pie."

He then took one of the books from the pile at random and walked back to one of the old sofas.

I sighed and took one as well, settling in front of the window for a long day.

* * *

My uncle walked into the room after a while and I looked up as he shut his phone, worry written across his face.

"What is it uncle?"I spoke, looking up from the book I've been reading and above my reading glasses.

"It's Olivia" he spoke and I shivered as a sense of dread coursed through me.

"She hasn't answered yet?" I asked, and was for once grateful Dean needed a break from reading, after doing so for a grand total of twenty minutes.

"No. And she hasn't called back." He spoke, still staring at his phone, most likely half expecting it to ring any second.

"Can you sense anything Charlie?" spoke he and I noticed hope in his eyes.

I sighed and closed my book. "You know I can't do that if I am not present with the person. I'm not as powerful as Pam is. Sorry uncle."

"Yeah, I was just checking. 's alright kiddo, I know you'd help if you could." He mumbled.

"Maybe you should go check on her." I suggested, the feeling of dread intensifying with every word. "Just to see that she's safe". Dean chose that moment to walk into the room.  
"Just to see that who's safe?" asked he, plopping down on the sofa across from me.

"Olivia Lowry, a hunter. She isn't picking up her phone and I'm gonna go check on her. " grumbled my uncle and I gave him a smile.

"I'm sure she's alright." I spoke, but it seemed my uncle could hear the uncertainty in my voice.

"Yeah, sure she is." He grumbled.

"Well, if you're going to check on her, me and Sammy are gonna help." Offered Dean, standing up as we heard the Impala's engine roar in the yard.

"I could use all the help I could get" answered my uncle and turned to me, as I also stood up.

"I don't think you should come Charlie" spoke he and Dean gave him an incredulous look. "if that thing is an angel, there is no cause to worry, but we don't know that for sure yet and if he's a demon, you'll be safe here."

"He's not a demon" I answered, but relented. "But I will stay here, see if I can find anything else on the angels. Just call me, to keep me up to date, alright?"

"You got it kiddo" he smiled and patted my shoulder, passing by me on the way out.

"Watch his back" I muttered to Dean as he passed me by and I heard him stop in his tracks.

"I will" he responded.

* * *

I stood by the window and watched them drive off, fighting the increasing sense of dread and death.

I tried to settle back into the couch and read, but my efforts were in vain, seeing as all my attention seemed to drift to my uncle and the Winchester's. I knew they wouldn't find Olivia alive.

I decided to distract myself by cleaning the layers of dust from the furniture, and seeing as it didn't help me at all, and I could make no progress I decided to step outside, to at least be in the fresh air as I worried.

I stood on the porch, leaning on the railing and staring out at the driveway. I hoped I was wrong, at least this once.

A scent of sea and pine drifted towards me and I spun about, seeing Castiel walk towards me, stopping a mere couple of steps in front of me. He was not as tall as Sam, more of Dean's height, but he could still tower above me.

"Hello Charlotte" he greeted and I turned away from him, able to feel his breath on my face at this proximity.

"Castiel" I spoke, leaning on the railing.

"Dean's not here, so I assume you need to talk to me" I spoke and glanced at him, only to see him staring at me with those unnerving blue eyes of his.

"I do." He said, tilting his head to the side. "You're uncomfortable"

"I am." I admitted and glanced at him "because of you." I spoke and he tilted his head in observation.

I could see genuine confusion and question in his eyes and I sighed, knowing that I needed to elaborate.

"I should react like Dean." I spoke and realized that I confused him even more. "I should be weighing every word you say, I should be demanding to know who you are, not believing that you are an angel. But... I don't. I trust you. So I have to ask. Should I trust you Castiel?"

He seemed to be considering my question and I allowed him some time to do so without interruption.

"I am an Angel of the Lord" spoke he after a while. "You believe in God, so you should believe in his angels."

"That's not what I meant" I spoke and turned to face him completely "I meant, can I trust _you_, Castiel, not the angels."

"But I am an angel" he spoke and I wondered if he didn't want to understand or simply didn't understand my question.  
"Yes, you are. But you are an individual as well. Should I trust you, as your own being with emotions and virtues and flaws?" I elaborated, which only earned me a frown in response.

"I am a soldier, I have no feelings. " he stated slowly, like that would make me believe a word he was saying. "I exist to obey, outside of that, I am nothing."

"Is that what you believe or is that what you were taught to believe?" I questioned but sighed as his frown only deepened. "Never mind" I muttered and turned back to watch the driveway. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"I needed to warn you" he spoke, but I noticed that he still seemed to be pondering my question.

"Olivia Lowry is dead isn't she" I asked, and wrapped my hands around myself , suddenly cold at the thought.

"Yes, and many others. You are in danger, be ready. " he spoke and glanced at my coat, specifically the pocket where my phone was.

"I will see you soon." He spoke, and with one last confused look disappeared in the blink of an eye.

I took that as my cue and made a wild dash for the house, making a beeline through the living room and heading straight to the kitchen. I kept glancing over my shoulder and snatched the first pack of salt I could find, throwing the cabinets open in my haste, and snatching a few pieces of silverware. I spun about, and sprinted through the halls, dashing back to the living room, feeling slightly more protected and snatching one of the shotguns. I ran to the hallway and kicked over a pot with flowers, revealing the hidden floor board. I dropped to my knees and prodded the floor with my fingers, searching for the slight knob. I found it and heaved a relieved sigh, stuffing the flask with holly water in my already full to the brim pockets and jumped up , startled by the ringing of my phone.

I snapped the phone open quickly and ran down to the basement whilst answering.

"Hello?" I asked, fighting to keep my tone as low as possible while still being heard over the phone.

"Charlie, it's me. Listen, Olivia's dead" spoke my uncle and I noticed a hint of sadness in his gruff voice.

"I know, "I answered, spinning about, to check if anything was behind me before descending the stairs to the basement. "I'm sorry uncle."

"You know?" he asked, slightly surprised.

"Never mind that " I replied quickly, spinning the wheel on the iron doors, that led to the safest room in the house.

"None of my friends are answering their phones, I think they may be dead as well, get to the panic room and stay there until I come and pick you up." Answered he and I sighed with relief as I finally managed to open the heavy doors.

"One step ahead of you" I muttered. "Stay safe" with that said, I cut the call and stepped through the iron doors with one last look back, shutting them firmly behind me and locking them.

I took the next couple of seconds to breathe, and my breath came out in short, shallow gasps. I decided that I really needed to work out more if I was going to stay alive in this world.

I briefly wondered why Castiel came to warn me of the danger but didn't tell me what the danger was as I walked over to the desk and plopped there tiredly, my pockets weighing me down just as much as the shotgun in my hands. I put the items I had collected on the table and shut my eyes for a few moments, wondering what in the name of hell was after us this time.

I decided that worrying would get me nowhere fast and decided to try and dig up something on angels from the books my uncle had stashed in the panic room.

* * *

After an hour of mostly fruitless research I gave up and leaned back in my chair, my nerves running haywire.

Castiel's confused face haunted my mind and I couldn't help but wonder what his life was truly like, how many of our opinions and lore were just prejudice. I wasn't a big fan of emotions and sentiments, but to live without them completely? Was that even possible?

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of an engine over my head, signifying someone returned, hopefully they all did.

I stood up and took the shotgun with me, loading it and taking of the safety. I placed the salt I had taken with me in my left jacket pocket and grabbed a fistful of the salt in the panic room, depositing it in a small pouch I had secured on the belt of my trousers. I also took the silverware, placing the knife and the fork in the inner pockets of my jacket, just bellow each of my arms. The last was holly water, which got placed on the other side of the belt, for quick access.

I took a deep breath and gave myself a mental pat on the back for remembering to secure my hair up in a high ponytail, it barely reaching my shoulders.

I opened the doors slowly and peered outside through the small gap . The hall appeared to be empty and I took a couple of hesitant steps out and turned to all sides ,my shotgun at a ready. The basement was empty, but I still gripped my shotgun tighter, as a disgusting scent of rotting flesh combined with mould filled my nostrils. It took all my willpower to keep myself from losing my meagre breakfast. Ghosts, I concluded, putting a name to this unknown danger that lurked in my uncle's house.

I turned about for just a second, just to check no one was behind me and I froze in my steps as a voice called out from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hello Charlie" called the distinctly female voice. It sent shivers down my spine and I took a deep breath, willing myself to gather the courage to turn around.

There, idly standing was a woman in worn out jeans and boots with high heels, her shirt buttoned up completely and her brown hair revealing a tattoo I recognised at first glance. Anti-possession charm.

"Hello mother" I answered , fighting the regret that bubbled in my throat.

"Always so distant" she chided with a small smile, which I recognised as fake, only a prelude to the real anger that simmered beneath the surface. "Come, give your mommy a hug" sneered she and I cocked my gun.

"You are not my mother" I snarled and moved to shoot but was too slow and the ghost sent me flying through the air with one fluent move of her hand. I hit the metal doors with a thud and white hot pain coursed down my spine. I was held still by an invisible force, which seemed to be holding my throat.

"You ungrateful brat" she hissed stalking to me as I struggled to breathe against the invisible hand that held my throat and cut off my breath. "I gave you everything I had, I protected you from all those demons that came looking. I did all I could!"

The ghost disappeared after that and appeared inches from my face. "And when we needed you the most, where the hell were you?" she sneered, releasing my her grip on my throat just to swing her hand at me. I caught a glimmer of a tattoo that she most definitely did not have while she was alive before her hand made contact with my face.

My head spun to the side and she resumed her pressure on my throat, and I felt blood pool around the edge of my mouth.

I narrowed my eyes at her and she resumed her pressure.

"You let us die! You saved yourself and you let me and your little sister die!" she screamed in my face and I subtly took a fistful of salt from the little pouch on my belt.

"I...did" I croaked out " I should... have died... with you..."

"You damn well should have you ungrateful little bitch!" snarled the ghost and intensified the pressure on my throat.

"First mistake... "I croaked "you... disturbed my mother's ... rest" I managed and splashed her with salt. The ghost disappeared and I fell to my knees, coughing and fighting for breath. It took me a moment but I managed to get to my feet, taking the shotgun firmly in my hands.

"Second mistake" I spoke to myself and noted how cracked my voice sounded. "You made me hurt my mother"

I climbed the steps slowly, careful not to make even the slightest noise. Voices greeted me on the ground floor and I recognised two speakers were children and the third was my uncle. I snuck up behind them just to see two girls in white dresses, facing my uncle.

"You promised you'd save us Bobby" spoke one , and her high voice sent chills through my spine.

"But you didn't "spoke one and I hurriedly took salt in both of my hands and swung my shotgun over my shoulder.

"And now, no one is going to save you!" giggled the second girl and I stepped forward, salt flying through the air.

"Guess again brat" I hissed, frowning at how much pain that simple action brought me.

"Charlie!" exclaimed my uncle, and I flinched slightly at the nickname. He approached me and gave me a quick hug.

"Hey uncle" I greeted, turning around, trying to cover all means of approach. "Ghosts huh?" I spoke.

"Yes, and some mighty angry ones I'll give 'em that" Muttered he and I handed him a bag of salt.

"But why are they here?" I asked.

"I don't know kiddo. Who did ya see?" he asked, noting the bruises on my neck and the blood on my lower lip.

"Mom" I spoke , my eyes darting across the room, landing on anything and everything at once, but never on my uncle.

"Damn it!" swore he "how did ya make it out of that alive? How did ya know that there was a danger for that matter? You were already preparing when I called?" he asked his voice surprised.

"I was warned" I hissed and looked at him only to see him forming a circle around us in salt.

"By who?" asked he and I turned to answer him, only to see the same little girl behind him.

"Uncle duck!" I yelled and as soon as he was down, I fired and the ghost vanished.

"Good shot" murmured my uncle , continuing his work.

"There were two of them" I snarled and immediately froze, hit by an invisible force that took my ability to move away from me.

"Let her go!" demanded my uncle and charged the ghost that merely relocated.

"Don't move Bobby" singed the other girl, who also appeared, standing in front of me, mere inches from my stomach."Or your little niece get's her organs rearranged."

I knew my uncle did not move and I did all I could to fight back my panic. My uncle did not have many weaknesses, but family is one of them.

"Shoot uncle" I hissed, fighting the grip on my limbs.

"Shhh we must be quite now" spoke the small girl in front of me in a sing song kind of a voice.

"Bite me" I hissed at her "uncle, shoot the damn brat already!"

I noticed that the girl's face morphed with anger and watched with horror as she reached inside my chest and closed her small hand around my heart. I tried to fight back a scream of pain, but it turned out that the pain was too much for me to handle.

I heard the girl speak but I couldn't make out her words over the sound of my own scream. The pain vanished just as soon as it appeared and I was flung through the air, my head hitting the coffee table with a sickening thud, my vision turning black.

* * *

"Lie?" I heard someone mumble and I struggled to surpass the darkness that enveloped me like a cage.

"Charlie?" I heard someone call again. A face flashed through my head, a gruff old man, his beard covering most of his face. My uncle, I remembered. Uncle.

I opened my eyes and quickly sat up, almost bumping into Sam who was leaning above me, trying to get me to come to, no doubt. The sudden movement sent the room flying, and my hands instinctively came to grasp my head, as if that would force the room to stop dancing in front of me.

"Is she awake?" asked Dean and I shut my eyes when I saw that he had entered the room , carrying a glass of water with him.

"I'm awake hot shot" I murmured, frowning as my fingers found a rather nasty bump on the top of my head, the area around it tender to the touch, and my fingers found sticky substance around it. I quickly withdrew them, seeing as prodding the wound would only cause a stinging sensation accompanied by stabs of pain.

I opened my eyes and brought my fingers in front of me, only to see the tips coated in a slight layer of red. My blood. It was beginning to dry up and I turned my head up, to see the worried faces of the Winchester boys.

"Where is my uncle?" I groaned, swatting Dean's hand away as he offered me a glass of water.

"We were hoping that you'd tell us that " spoke Sam and I looked up, for the first time meeting his eyes. They were a murky brown-green colour, resembling those of my mother.

"There were ghosts" I mumbled, trying to push myself of the ground. "They held me captive and used me as a hostage. They took my uncle, but I think they are keeping him somewhere on the grounds. "

Sam noticed my attempts of standing up and hesitantly offered his hand.

I, however, took it without hesitation and used it to stand up, still a little unsteady on my feet. I tried to move a step forward experimentally and my vision swayed, so I gripped Sam's arm for support.

I blinked the dizziness away and managed a couple of steps forward, letting go of Sam's arm, my strength returning rapidly.

"So Sammy doesn't stink anymore?" asked Dean, a smirk on his lips.

I narrowed my eyes at and walked straight past him.

"If you have time to taunt me, use it to find my uncle" I hissed, more out of pain that still somewhat clouded my eyes.

The smirk left his lips and he loaded his shotgun.

"I'll take the house, you take the backyard Sammy." He spoke, all mirth gone from his voice.

"I'll come with you Sam" I spoke, still moving in a slow pace, trying to save my strength.

"No you are not" responded Dean, assuming what I guessed was his best big brother pose "you might have a concussion, and you can barely move!"

I stepped closer to him, getting into his face, one of my fingers stabbing him in the chest.

"That man who the ghost have taken hostage is my uncle Dean! My only living relative ! I'll be damned if I sit and wait this one out! I WILL search for him, even if that means I die, do you understand? This is my call to make, not yours, and if you stand in my way, by God, I will shoot you down first" I hissed at him and stepped past, satisfied that my feet once again found the ground stable and unmoving.

"Come on Sam , we're wasting time!" I spoke and walked out of the house, shotgun at hand, without bothering to check if Sam was indeed behind me.

I glanced at him as he fell in step beside me.

"Uncle!" I screamed as best as I could, my throat still very sore.

"Bobby!" called Sam as well by my side, his call ringing through the grounds much stronger than mine could.

We came to a stop in front of the salvage yard, and I looked at the many paths of cars.

"We should split up" I commented, eyeing the paths and trying to sense the ghosts. My job made difficult by the throbbing in my head and the many scents running through the air.

Sam glanced at me with surprise "You can't take them on in your state" he spoke and I noticed his eyes travelled from my bruised neck, to my swollen lip and up to the top of my head, which he could most likely see properly, something I did not want to do at the moment.

"I can and I will" I snarled, cocking the shotgun. "You take the right and I'll take the left"

"Are you sure?" he asked, his eyes lingering on my head.

I turned to meet his eyes with grim determination. "I am." And with that I took off to the left.

I walked slowly, fighting panic that urged me to run and disregard all measures of safety. My eyes danced across the path, looking for the slightest bit of movement, and I turned around every couple of steps. I called out to my uncle as loud as I could.

And I couldn't find him. It took all my willpower not to give up and fall down in tears, succumbing to the horrible little voice in my head, whispering that I would be too late. Again.

I heard footsteps behind me and I spun about, my shotgun ready, only to see my uncle and Sam walking briskly towards me.

"Come on kiddo" spoke my uncle when they reached me, Sam keeping a look out. "We've got to get in the house."

I let out a deep breath, feeling like the weight of the world got lifted off my shoulders.

"Uncle" I croaked and gave him a tight hug. "I thought..."

"Don't cha write me off just yet kiddo" spoke he, returning the hug briefly. "What happened to yer head?" he asked and I let him go, taking aim with my shotgun immediately.

"Not now, we have to go inside" I rasped, noting that my voice was steadily getting worse.

We made our way to the house, only to find a beat up Dean, sitting on the couch.

"Bobby!" called he, somehow managing a smile.

My uncle seemed to be the one in the best condition out of all of us and wasted no time in pointing that out.

"What the hell happened to ya all?" he asked, eyeing Sam's bruised up face, Dean who was holding his stomach and wincing every now and then and me, who must have looked like I got used as a punching bag.

"Ghosts Bobby, the same thing that happened to the other hunters" muttered Dean.

"Who did you see?" asked Sam and I noticed that Dean would not meet his eyes.

"Meg" he muttered.

"And I saw Henriksen" muttered Sam, no doubt trying to make sense out of the situation.

"I saw two little girls that died while I was on a hunt" spoke my uncle, looking through the window.

"And you?" asked Dean, his eyes on my bruises.

"I saw my mother" I answered and I saw that he lowered his eyes as those words left my mouth.

"Sorry" he muttered and I nodded in acknowledgement.

"So they're all people we know?" asked Sam, looking for confirmation from each of us.

"Not just know" spoke Dean and gave me and odd look "people we couldn't save" he spoke and all eyes turned on me. Silence ruled in the room but I said nothing at the proclamation. What was there left to say?

"Hey, I saw something on Meg. Did she have a tattoo when she was alive?" asked Dean, breaking the silence.

My mind travelled back to the tattoo I saw on my mother's hand.

"I don't think so" answered Sam, his brows furrowing.

"It was like a mark on her hand- almost a brand" continued Dean and I looked up.

"Just here?" I spoke, lifting my hand and pointing with my other to the area between my thumb and forefinger and when Dean nodded I spoke again "My mother had one too. It was not there when she was alive."

"I saw a mark too, on Henriksen" offered Sam.

"What did it look like?" asked my uncle and I shrugged, not really remembering the mark from the brief glimpse during the fight.

"Uh, paper?" asked Sam, patting his pockets in search of some paper.

I walked over to the desk I had occupied before and handed him a piece of discarded paper along with a pen.

"Thanks" muttered he , bent over the paper, quickly making a rough sketch of the sign I saw.

"That's it" exclaimed Dean and Sam looked up to me for confirmation.

"I guess" I spoke, staring at it with a feeling of familiarity. I had seen it somewhere before, but I could not for the life of me remember where.

"I may have seen this before. We got to move " muttered my uncle, turning around with his shotgun, just as the room turned cold again.

"Whoa" spoke Sam, looking at his breath as it left his mouth.

"Follow me "spoke my uncle, with one last look around, heading to the basement.

"Okay, where are we going?" asked Sam, immediately following my uncle.

I still stood at the same place I had been, my back to them, trying to cover all ways of approach.

"Some place safe ya idget" responded my uncle.

Dean had remained back with me, and I gave him a glance. "What the hell are you waiting for? Move!" I demanded and he backed away, me following.

The basement was somewhat warmer, and I stood at the base of the stairs, my shotgun pointed upwards while my uncle opened the heavy iron doors.

"Bobby this is.." spoke Sam and I noticed the doors were opened and I walked slowly backwards towards them.

"Solid iron, completely coated in salt. 100% ghost proof." Spoke my uncle with no little dose of pride in his voice.

"You built a panic room?" asked Sam, and I turned around briefly only to see them standing _outside_ of the room, marvelling it while ghosts could show up any second.

"Get inside you morons!" I demanded and they quickly obeyed, my uncle shutting the doors behind us.

"I had a weekend off" commented my uncle with a shrug of his shoulders.

I felt like I was suddenly very drained of energy and I stumbled my way to the bed, plopping on it.

"Bobby" called Dean and I tiredly look over to see him grinning and turning in a slow circle, observing the room.

"What?" answered my uncle who made his way to the desk, frowning as he noticed that I had cleaned it up.

"You're awesome" marvelled Dean and stopped after seeing a poster of a model in a swimming suit. "Oh" he added with a grin.

I noticed Sam was observing me , seemingly wishing to talk to me but slightly hesitant in doing it.

"Yes?" I spoke with an arched eyebrow and he visibly flinched at my tone.

I sighed and tried again. "Look, sorry about the tone, I'm just a little tired. Do you need something?"

"Well, that gash on your head looks nasty and I think it's still bleeding, so if you want... I could take a look at it for you." He offered with a small smile.

"No need, " I refused and tried to make it sound like I wasn't being a total bitch to him "I'm fine, it's just a small cut."

"Charlie, let Sam take a look" spoke my uncle and I rolled my eyes at his back. "Don'cha give me that attitude missy, head injuries can be really serious"

"I'm fine uncle" I muttered to myself, wondering when he was going to stop babying me.

"Charlotte" grumbled he and I sighed in defeat.

"Fine. " I hissed and glared at Dean who gave me a smirk.

"Ah, could you turn left?" asked Sam and I did so, feeling the mattress of the bed sink beneath him as he sat behind me.

"Man" spoke Dean from the corner. "I knew you were short, but next to Sam you look like a midget" commented he chuckling.

I would have thrown something at him, but seeing as I had left my jacket on the chair next to the exit and had empty hands, I settled on flipping him off.

"A rude little midget it seems" smirked he .

I was just about to answer when Sam interrupted.

"May I?" asked he and I huffed a yes at him.

"Uh... you'll need to let your hair down" he murmured and I noticed that he was rather uncomfortable in my presence, which may have been caused by my insults when I first met him. Great idea Charlotte, I chided to myself.

I reached back and accidently brushed against his hand, which he immediately withdrew.

I let my hair fall down to its usual length, just bellow my shoulder blades and decided that I needed to clear up some things with Sam.

"Listen Sam" I spoke and I noticed that Dean looked up "You don't have to be so jumpy around me. I'm not sorry about the things I said, but I also want you to know that I'm not going to judge you based on your blood nor your history. So, do you think we could start over?" I asked, shifting so I was facing him and extended my hand to him.

"I am Charlotte Fields" I spoke with a small smile, noticing that his posture relaxed and he grinned at me. "Sam Winchester " he answered.

"A pleasure " I countered and turned back" Now, do you think you could patch up my head?" I asked, sending Dean roar with laughter and even my uncle's shoulders shook with poorly concealed laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : A huge thanks to all of you who followed and favorited the story, even though it is only a couple of chapters long. I'd still like to hear from you though. On another matter, this chapter is a bit tricky. There will be some swearing in the end, and I am not sure if that's enough to change the rating. So, you have been warned, don't read the last part if it offends you, because it may be rated M.

Chapter 3: The sacrifice of family

"See, this is why I can't get behind God" spoke Dean, while Sam and him were making salt rounds. I was forbidden to do so with them, because I apparently had a concussion and Sam didn't think that it would be good for me to strain myself. So, his bright idea of helping me was have me sit quietly in a corner and pretend I'm a plant. Thanks Sammy.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sam, not bothering to look up from his work.

"If he doesn't exist. Fine. Bad crap happens to good people." Spoke Dean and I knew this was going to end up in an another discussion with no solution "There's no rhyme or reason- just random, horrible evil-I get it, okay, I can roll with that. But if he is out there, what's wrong with him? Where the hell is he while all these decent people are getting torn to shreds? How does he live with himself? You know, why doesn't he help?" ranted he and then turned to each of us in turn, seeming to wait for an answer, his eyes turning to me last and settling on my form.

"What?" I demanded as he continued staring at me, reminding me of Castiel in his actions.

"You believe " he spoke and I knew what he was going to ask next. "What do you think?"

"I think" I spoke, lowering my gaze. "that every person sees God in a different manner. "

"Fine" answered he with a role of his eyes. "The God in your point of view, why doesn't he give a crap?"

I scowled at his language but answered none the less. "My God cares Dean. He always has. But I see him as a parent. " I spoke and Dean waved his hand in a gesture that meant that I should elaborate. I noticed that Sam was also listening and knew they would not let the subject go.

"I don't know if you will be able to understand. " I spoke and he raised his eyebrows in question. "Fine. Look, when you have a kid, sometimes, you want to protect him because you love him, you want what's best for him. And sometimes, what is best for him is to let him experience some hardships so he could learn from them, to grow. And even if that means letting them get hurt, you simply have to do it, to prevent greater pains in the future. I think it's kind of like that."

"I get that" he spoke with a smirk "jeez, for a second I thought like you had a kid yourself with the way you were talking."

I looked away at his words and noticed that my uncle turned in his seat, making me avoid his eyes with determination. I didn't need to see his sympathy. I couldn't.

"Wait..." spoke Dean, looking from me to my uncle "you had a kid?"

I turned to meet his eyes and he seemed to be seeing me in a new light.

"No." I spoke firmly. "I never had a child of my own. "

He furrowed his brows at my explanation and I was grateful that my uncle interrupted, cutting off any further explanations Dean would want .

"Found it" spoke he and we all turned to him.

"What?" asked Sam and moved to the desk, along with Dean who gave me an odd look in passing.

"The symbol you saw, the brand of the ghosts..." my uncle spoke, and his words sent an unpleasant chill through my bones. This could not be good.

"Yeah?" asked Sam, leaning over the desk, peering at the book.

"Mark of the Witnesses" spoke my uncle.

"Witnesses, witnesses of what?" asked Sam and a part of the bible flashed before my eyes. Oh shit, I thought.

"The unnatural" spoke my uncle, turning to me "None of them died what you'd call ordinary deaths. See, these ghosts-they were forced to rise. They woke up in agony. They are like rabid dogs. It ain't their fault. Someone rose them- on purpose."

"Who?" asked Sam.

"Do I look like I know?" snapped my uncle. "But whoever it was, used a spell so powerful it left a mark, a brand on their souls. Whoever did this had big plans."

"Uncle "I called "THE Witnesses?" I asked, putting stress on the words.

"Yes," he nodded grimly. "It's called The rising of witnesses" spoke he, turned to the boys;"It figures into an ancient prophecy."

"Wait, wait- what book is this prophecy from?" asked Dean.

"Well, the widely distributed version's just for tourists. But long story short- revelation. This is a sign boys." He spoke and his eyes travelled to me and I gave him a curt nod.

"A sign of what?" spoke the brothers in the same time.

"Apocalypse" muttered my uncle.

"Apocalypse, the apocalypse? The four horsemen, pestilence, $5-a-gallon-gas apocalypse?" spoke Dean, his eyes wide.

"That's the one" spoke my uncle, staring at the book.

"This is it boys" I smiled grimly. "The world ends."

"Okay..." spoke Sam, "so, what do we do now?"

"Road trip, Grand Canyon, Star Trek Experience, Bunny Ranch" spoke Dean with a sarcastic smile.

"I don't know about you boys" I said, tying my hair up again, mindful of my injury and taking my shotgun, loading it. "But I plan to go down fighting."

"First thing first" spoke my uncle, "How about we survive our friends out there?"

"Great. Any ideas aside from staying in this room until Judgement day?" asked Dean, and I wondered if sarcasm was all he did in a crisis.

"I say we send those ghosts to rest" I spoke, cocking my shotgun.

"There is a counter spell. " muttered my uncle, staring intently at a paper in front of him. "It does send the witnesses back to rest- should work."

"Should?" asked Sam "Great."

"Should is better than might, now I bet on should" I spoke and glanced at the paper over my uncle's shoulder.

"If I translate it correctly. I think I have everything we need at the house." Spoke my uncle, his eyes never leaving the paper in front of him. "Charlie?" he called.  
"Mhm?" I answered, reading it.

"I might need your help." He grumbled.

"So now you speak twenty different languages too?" spoke Dean from my left.

"Lay off Dean" I spoke, still reading the text. "This is really ancient Latin uncle." I mumbled.

"I can translate most of it myself, but there are some things I'm having trouble with." Muttered he in response.

"Yeah, I see what you mean" I answered. "And to answer you Dean, although I probably don't have to bother, aside from English, I am fluent in Italian and Latin"

"You know Latin?" asked Sam, "and are fluent in it?"

"Yes" I spoke, not bothering to explain.

"Did you go to college?" asked he in wonder.

"No, " I muttered, frowning over the illegible handwritten passage "I never finished high school."

"You're a drop out?" spoke Dean and I noted that he was smirking from ear to ear. "Even I could finish high school, and you , fluent in Latin couldn't?"

"Watch it boy!" snapped my uncle, real anger in his eyes as he turned to Dean. "Charlie is smart, dont'cha ever question that!"

Silence ruled after his words.

"Sorry " muttered Dean, clearly taken aback by my uncle's anger.

"Don't be" I said, straightening up. "There were some... circumstances. That's all there is to it."

"Akhm Bobby?" called Dean and my uncle turned with a raised eyebrow. "Any chance you have everything you need here ,in this room?" spoke he with a sheepish smile.

"So you thought our luck was gonna start now all of a sudden?" asked my uncle and I was glad to see that he lost his anger "Spell's gotta be cast over an open fire."

"The fireplace in the library" spoke Sam, and I sighed, knowing how difficult this was going to be.

"Bingo" answered my uncle.

"That's just not as appealing as a, uh, ghost-proof panic room" spoke Dean with a wry smile, barely hiding his nerves.

* * *

It took us a couple of minutes, but we were finally ready to face the ghosts and were now standing in a semi circle around the heavy iron doors.

"Cover each other. And aim careful. Don't run out of ammo until I'm done, or they'll shred you." Spoke my uncle, giving us his final words of advice.

"I finally get to see you shoot shorty." Smirked Dean down at me and I assumed that it was just a distraction from what awaited behind those heavy doors.

"Don't get in my way hot shot " I shot back.

"Ready?" asked my uncle, and with grim nods in response, we set out of the panic room.

The hall seemed empty and just as we were about to reach the bottom of the steps a figure appeared at their top.

"Hey Dean" spoke the apparition, "You remember me?"

Dean seemed to take a moment, but I saw recognition in his eyes.

"Ronald, huh? With the laser eyes? I wish I could say it's good to see you." He spoke with a small smile.

"I am dead because of you! You were supposed to help me!" snapped the figure, but was cut off as my uncle shot him.

We all turned to see my uncle with a shotgun.

"If you're gonna shoot, shoot. Don't chat" grumbled he and we slowly climbed the stairs, Sam and I leading and Dean and my uncle covering us.

The ground floor was empty and we managed to make our way to the library where we immediately formed a circle of salt around the library fireplace.

"Upstairs, linen closet- red hex box. It'll be heavy." Spoke my uncle, addressing Sam.

"Got it" spoke Sam in response, rushing up the stairs.

Just as he left, the two girls reappeared.

"Bobby" spoke one and I shot her, straight where her heart should have been while Dean took out the other one.

"Good shot shorty" grinned Dean.

"Not so bad yourself hot shot" I mumbled, eyeing any mean of approach.

"Charlie. Cutlery drawer, it's got a false bottom. Hemlock, opium, wormwood." Spoke my uncle and I glanced at Dean.

"Watch his back" I hissed before slowly and carefully stepping into the kitchen. The doors slammed closed behind me.

"Charlie!" I heard my uncle call out.

"I'm alright uncle!" I called slightly turning to the doors so my voice could reach them. I took a deep breath then, noting how cold it had become and slowly turned around. I could see nothing in my eye level and as my eyes travelled down, my breath hitched in my throat.

There, in front of the kitchen counter, stood a small girl, her startling green eyes staring into my own who were a few shades lighter in colour, her blonde curls just barely reaching her shoulders. She wore her dark green dress I bought her for her third birthday and held tightly onto her favourite panda bear, Mister Snuffles.

"No..." I breathed as tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Lotty?" asked she, peering up at me with her large-doe like eyes. "Didn't you love me?"

"Oh my love, " I breathed, fighting to remain standing. "I have always loved you. I will always love you Lizzy " I choked out.

"You let the monster get me " she accused, her little hands curling in fists in her anger.

"No, Lizzy" I breathed as she reappeared in front of me, and I began chocking for air.

"You did!" she exclaimed stubbornly. "You promised they wouldn't get me!"

I was losing consciousness as the doors swung open, revealing Dean in the doorway. Lizzy released me in the second and I used it to throw salt on her.

I breathed in and let out a shaky breath, stumbling back in the library.

My uncle stopped what he was doing as he saw my expression.

"What is it Charlie?" asked he and I looked up at him, my vision impaired by my tears.

"Lizzy" I breathed "they raised Lizzy"

"I am sorry kiddo" spoke he and I nodded in acknowledgement as the Winchester brothers reappeared, carrying the items Sam and I were sent out to collect.

I refused to look at Dean as he walked in.

"Just go on" I spoke to my uncle, I'm still able to fight. " I spoke, blinking back the tears that threatened to spill. I needed to be strong, at least for my uncle's sake.

The same ghost from before appeared , Ronald, I remembered.

"Ronald" called Dean "come on, man. I thought we were pals. "

"That was when I was breathing. Now I am going to eat you alive " responded the angry ghost.

"Well...come on, I'm not a cheeseburger." Joked Dean and I shot the ghost, vanishing it.

My uncle began reciting and the wind blew open the windows, consequentially removing our circle of salt.

We shot down ghost after ghost, but Dean was too slow and he got his gun knocked out of his hands. He started wrestling with a ghost, losing I must add, and just as I was about to help him, my mother reappeared, taking my attention. I shot her immediately, but I could not shoot down my sister who appeared immediately after.

She flicked her little wrist and I was sent flying backwards.

She reappeared in front of me, holding me in place.

"The monster said I was your weakness" she spoke and my mother reappeared next to her.

"We died because of you " she hissed and slapped me. "We died _for_ you!"

"And now, you will die for us" smiled my little sister and the image sent anger pulsing through my veins. I managed to take my salt, banishing the two of them.  
"Not my family" I muttered, lifting the heavy iron fire poker, I charged the spirit that attacked Sam, freeing him just as Dean finished the spell.

I found just enough strength in me to stumble to a couch and collapse into it, my face hidden in my hands.

* * *

I couldn't sleep well that night, and after a few hours of tossing and turning, I decided to drink a glass of water. The night was not as cold as usual, so I decided to just take my bath robe and head downstairs.

"You were hip to all this?" I heard Dean ask as I was climbing down the last couple of steps. I stopped dead in my tracks, trying to tell who he was talking to.

"I was, uh, made aware." Answered a voice that I immediately recognised. Castiel. I briefly wondered how I had not sensed him and attributed it to exhaustion.

"Hello Castiel" I greeted, stepping around the corner.

"Good evening Charlotte" greeted Castiel, and I noticed that he was standing awfully close to Dean.

I passed them by and arched my eyebrow at Dean "Am I interrupting something?" I asked with a smirk and gloated as a mortified look crossed his face.

"NO, absolutely not" spoke he, shaking his head vigorously.

Castiel observed us with his head tilted and I pushed past them to get to the sink where they decided to have their little discussion.

"Did you know that your little angel friend here knew what we were facing here and didn't bother to help?" snapped Dean at me and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I heard" I replied, eyeing him" what does it have to do with me? In case you hadn't noticed, I was here, and I was fighting right along with you!"

"I was... otherwise engaged" stated Castiel, turning to me. "But I checked on you as much as I could"

"Well thanks for the angelic assistance! You know, I almost got my heart ripped out of my chest!" snapped Dean and I wondered if he naively thought that Castiel showed up to solve all our problems for us.

"But you didn't" answered Castiel, a stoic expression on his face as he stared at me, his eyes on my head.

"I thought angels were supposed to be guardians. Fluffy wings, halos-you know, Michael Landon. Not dicks." Spoke Dean and then turned to me. "What about Charlie, you said she was supposed to be protected? Where were you when she had her head split open or almost got chocked to death."

"I am not a child Dean Winchester" I snapped at his insinuations "I don't need a babysitter, and I didn't think you needed one either. Silly me."

"Read the Bible" answered Castiel, thankfully turning to stare at Dean. "Angels are warriors of God, I'm a soldier. And as for Charlotte, I would have stepped in if I thought that she needed assistance. "

"Yeah, then why didn't you fight, why didn't you step in when that kid was chocking her to death?" asked Dean and I almost lost my grip on my glass.

"I'm not here to perch on your shoulder. We had larger concerns. " answered Castiel and once again turned to stare at me, this time at my neck.

"Concerns? There were people getting torn to shreds down here!" replied Dean, his voice rising in volume.

I elbowed him in the ribs and indicated to his brother that was still asleep on the couch. "Are you planning on rousing the entire neighbourhood you moron?"

He glared down at me but continued in a lower voice "And by the way, while all this is going on, where the hell is your boss, huh, if there is a God?"

I turned to Castiel for an answer and he was now staring at Dean, specifically the spot where my elbow and his ribs had connected. "There's a God" he answered, no doubt in his voice.

"I'm not convinced" snapped Dean and I sighed, which caused him to round on me "What? If there is a God, what the hell is he waiting for, huh? Genocide? Monsters roaming the Earth? The freaking apocalypse? At what point does he lift a damn finger and help the poor bastards that are stuck down here?"

I had to admit I wondered what the answer was and turned back to Castiel, feeling like a judge in a tennis match, slightly curious of his answer.

I had to hold myself back from rolling my eyes as he started "The God works..."

"If you say "in mysterious ways", so help me, I will kick your ass!" replied Dean and I turned back to him.

"Are you always this rude?" I hissed at him, kicking his knee with my foot.

"Are you always this violent?" snapped Dean, bending slightly to rub his knee.

"Only with idiots" I replied, rather cross with him.

"Oh good, you must be a masochist" he replied and earned himself a punch in the arm. "You are really going to make one man happy in the future" he snapped at me and stepped back, his eyes narrowed at me.

"So Bobby was right..." spoke he and with one last angry glare turned to Castiel who was watching the exchange with a tilted head. "about the witnesses. This is some kind of sign.. of the apocalypse."

"That's why we're here. Big things are afoot." Answered Castiel, and I wondered how he could tolerate Dean's insolent tone.

"Do I want to know what kind of things?" asked Dean and I guessed the answer.

"I sincerely doubt it. But you need to know." He spoke and once again turned to stare at me, this time, right in the eyes, unnerving me even more, which I did not find probable.

"The rising of witnesses is one of 66 seals." Spoke he and I shivered uncomfortably as sudden cold enveloped me at the mention of the seals.

"Okay, I'm guessing that's not a show in the Seaworld." Spoke Dean and I did all I could not to roll my eyes at his poor joke.

"Those seals are being broken by Lilith" spoke Castiel and laid the glass carefully on the counter I was leaning on, suddenly realizing why he was staring.

"She did the spell .She rose the witnesses." Spoke Dean, voicing my thoughts.

"Mhm. And not just here. 20 other hunters are dead." Spoke Castiel and I hissed through clenched teeth.

"How strong is she?" I asked, addressing the both of them.

Dean seemed taken aback by my question and I turned to Castiel for an answer.

"Very. She is one of the oldest demons, and one of the most powerful." He answered, and I could see a hint of something in his eyes, hidden behind the carefully put together mask. Worry.

"I want her dead" I spoke, meeting his eyes, anger coursing through me. "Not exorcised. Dead. I will kill her myself if I have to."

"That's stupid." Countered Dean, and I spun on my heel to face him. "You'll never make it out of that fight alive." He proclaimed his eyes narrowed at me.

"So be it then. "I countered, daring him to oppose me "She raised my mother from her rest. My mom did not deserve that, she was many things, but she was always trying to do her best, for all of us! Worst yet, she _dared_ raise my _sister_." I hissed at him. "My three year old sister who died, burning alive. I will tear her limb from limb!"

"Lilith is too strong. You won't be able to go near her alone, she'll blast you to pieces" countered Castiel and I spun to meet his eyes.

"Of course," spoke Dean, and I turned to him once again "She picked the victims we couldn't save so that they'd barrel right after us, or family, so we wouldn't want to hurt them"

"Lilith has... a certain sense of humour" answered Castiel, once more staring at me.

"She'll have none when I'm done with her" I snarled, moving to push past the two.

Dean caught my left arm, just above my elbow, while Castiel in the same time caught my right hand, at the wrist.

I turned to glare at each of them in turn, speaking to both:"Let me go!"

"Where are you going?" asked Castiel, his grip light but still restraining.

"To hunt down the demon whore!" I snapped at him.

"Alone?" asked Dean, putting slightly more pressure in his grip then Castiel. "You'll get butchered."

"As I said before, I don't give a shit" I countered. "She messed with my baby sister Dean! Nobody gets to mess with my baby sister!"

"I can't let you go after her" spoke Castiel "I am ordered to protect you."

"Look the other way then" I snapped.

His brows furrowed and he replied, confusion evident in his voice:"I would still know that you left."

Dean rolled his eyes at Castiel but also tried to stop me. "Listen, the douche bag is right. You can't go alone:" and just as I opened my mouth to retort he beat me to it "me and Sammy will go with you. The bitch needs to be stopped, it's like killing two birds with one stone" grinned he.

I considered this for a while, I decided that they were my best bet in making it out of this alive.

"Fine, alright, I'll go with you." I spoke and Castiel let go of me. I looked down at my arm pointedly and then back at Dean as I spoke. "Can I have my arm back?"

"Oh, sure" grinned he and let go, turning back to Castiel, his smile fading away.

"Well, we put those spirits back to rest " spoke he and I noticed that he still held onto the foolish hope that we had somehow stopped Lilith in the same go.

"It doesn't matter. The seal was broken" answered Castiel and I took a step back as he hadn't moved from his position and I could feel his breath on my face as he spoke. We really needed to discuss personal space. And staring, I added to my list, seeing as he was now staring at Dean. I noticed that my anger subsided somewhat, but regret filled its place.

"Why break the seal anyway?" asked Dean.

"Think of seals as doors." Spoke Castiel and I had a bad feeling about the way this conversation was headed.

"Okay, last one opens and..." prompted Dean.

"Lucifer walks free." Stated Castiel.

"Just to be on the same page, Lucifer, as in the devil" I spoke, hoping against hope that I was wrong.

"Yes " answered Castiel grimly.

"Goodie" I muttered to myself and he once again frowned.

"What is good about that?" asked he and I fought back a sigh.

"Lucifer?" asked Dean, "But I thought Lucifer was just a story told at demon Sunday school. There's no such thing."

"Three days ago, you thought there was no such thing as me "countered Castile, making a good point in my opinion. "Why do you think we're here, walking among you now for the first time in 2,000 years?"

"To stop Lucifer" breathed Dean, seemingly having trouble taking this entire conversation in. Not that I could blame him. The room seemed to be spinning in my point of view.

"That's why we've arrived" answered Castiel.

"Well... bang-up job so far" spoke Dean and I turned to glare at him "Stellar work with the witnesses. That's nice."

"Don't be such an ass Dean" I countered, feeling that he had no case to stand on in this argument, as if he had not made mistakes in the past.

"You know what? I wonder if you'll be defending him when the world ends because he's incompetent." Snarled Dean in response.

I was just about to answer him, or slap him, I was having trouble with that one, when Castiel spoke up :"We tried. And there are other battles, other seals. Some we'll win, some we'll lose. This one we lost. Our numbers are not unlimited." He spoke, stepping closer to Dean and getting into his face "Six of my brothers died in the field this week. You think the armies of Heaven should just follow you around? There's a bigger picture here." He spoke and stopped for a second, narrowing his eyes at Dean, "You should show me some respect. I dragged you out of Hell. I can throw you back in."  
Castiel spoke and disappeared in the next blink of an eye.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and headed to the doors leading out.

"And where the hell are you going?" asked Dean, seemingly venting his frustration on me.

I turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Watch your tone Winchester" I warned. "I'm going to get some air if you have to know" I spoke and left without looking back at him.

* * *

I didn't wonder far from the house, not feeling safe in the darkness of the night with only my bare hands to defend me.

I didn't cry. No, I promised myself that I would be stronger than that. Perhaps that was a fool's promise. Because if anything, tears brought me relief.

I leaned back on one of the cars in the scrap yard, my eyes trained on the starry sky above me. It had been five years since that night, I remembered that the stars shone brightly over my head as I walked home.

I was taking my time, being lazy, selfish...

And they died for me. It was my fault.

I sighed to myself and pushed back from the car, standing up and turning to walk back, my eyes on the floor.

And came in contact with something solid. I stepped back, only to look up into blue eyes, starring down at me, their view slightly altered as Castiel tilted his head, as was his habit.

"Sorry Castiel" I murmured, looking up at a point on his neck. "I didn't see you" I spoke, wrapping my arms around myself, in an honest effort to keep out the cold. "I thought you were gone"

"I was" he answered, staring at me with those unnerving blue eyes of his. "You seemed troubled" he continued, as if that explained everything .

"Honestly?" I asked and he nodded "I am troubled. But can we please talk as we walk back to the house. I am really cold"

He frowned down at me and for once his eyes travelled from my face down, assessing my clothes as it seemed.

"Cold?" he questioned.

"Yes." I answered, laughing at his troubled expression, and taking a few seconds to consider how genuine the laugh had been."It's autumn and I'm out, wearing only my nightgown and robe."

He nodded in understanding and reached back, making me frown, taking off his trench coat and handing it to me.

"Here" he spoke "I think that will help".

"You don't have to do that, we're near the house, let's just get going." I spoke with a smile "but thanks Cas, that's very kind of you."

He frowned at me and spoke, confused by my behaviour ."Are you not cold anymore?" he asked.

It hit me then that he would not understand my actions so I took his coat and put it on, feeling like a little girl in her dad's clothing.

"Can we go now?" I asked, smiling.

"Yes" nodded he, seemingly still confused.

"What is it that troubles you?" asked he as we walked. I immediately sobered at that, and my smile left my lips.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes and I was grateful that he for once wasn't looking at me, or staring.

I needed to tell someone, lord knows that I did. I couldn't tell Pam, she had too much on her plate as it was, I couldn't tell my uncle, it was still very fresh for him as well. No point in torturing him or pretending I was the only one that had lost someone.

So why not him? Perhaps he could not understand, but he would listen. I knew he would.

"Dean said that I was being choked by a kid" I started, burying my hands in the pockets of the trench coat. "The child that tried to kill me, or more of her spirit than anything else, was Elizabeth Fields, my sister."

I spoke, my eyes trained on the ground in front of me.

"And do you know why she had to die?" I asked, noting that a bitter under layer crept up in my voice.

"Because she had the misfortune of being born as my sister. She died because of me."

A single tear escaped my eye and rolled down my cheek. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my nerves, unconsciously pulling the coat closer to myself.

"That's not true" spoke Castiel and I looked up to see him staring down at me. "You are not guilty for what happened. There was nothing you could have done to stop it."

"You speak as if you know what happened" I spoke with a small smile, but stopped in my tracks as I heard him speak again.

"I do." He said, stopping as well, once again standing a bit too close. "I was there."

I blinked at his explanation and breathed, as the pieces finally fit together in my head :"It was you. You were the one that relocated me. "

"I was." He answered, nodding.

"Why?" I whispered. "Why didn't you save them? Why did you allow them to die?"

"I could not save them" he spoke, turning away from me, making me realize he was lying.

"You're a bad liar Castiel" I countered, staring at him, anger replacing regret and sadness in my heart. "Why did you not save my family?" I demanded, taking a step closer to him, snatching his jaw and forcing him to face me. "Answer me!" I exclaimed.

I noticed sadness in his eyes but I was too mad to feel any sympathy- he had a chance, he could have saved them, and he didn't.

I noticed his eyes flickered from left to right and instinctively knew that he would disappear.

"Don't you dare" I hissed. "Don't you dare disappear you coward. I _defended _you, in front of Dean, in front of my uncle, in front of _Pamela_! Tell, me, how could I have been so _wrong_ about you? Answer me!"

Tears were streaming down my face by now and I glared up at him, his eyes seemingly glued to mine.

I stepped back angrily as he stood there in silence, and took off his coat angrily, throwing it at his feet.

"I could not save you both" he whispered.

"So you decided to pick me? Who gave you the fucking right to decide who lives and who dies? My sister was three Castiel! THREE!"

"I had orders" he tried and I did all I could to prevent myself from hitting him.

"Screw your orders!" I screamed. "You may have not killed them, but you did not save them, which amounts to same shit! You know what, screw you Castiel!"

I marched off with that and stopped as he appeared in front of me.

"Get out of my way you coward" I hissed at him, but he wouldn't budge. "Get out of my way Castiel or I swear that I will go _through_ you!"

"Charlotte" he spoke, and I took a step forward, "let me explain..."

"How do you fucking live with yourself? How do you sleep at night? _Do you sleep at night_? You let a three year old burn to death. " I spoke, getting into his face. "What can you _possibly _say that could make me see your point of view?"

"At that time I did not have a vessel. " He spoke and I narrowed my eyes at him. "When I found out that your mother was possessed, it was already too late to acquire one. You must understand... If I had appeared in my true form, I would have taken down your entire street, and you along with it, but they would live. I had my orders. I needed to save Charlotte Fields, and I saved you."

I stared at him, my anger not diminishing at the least, even if a part of my brain knew that I would have made the same choice. My street was crowded, and I wouldn't have killed them all, I couldn't.

"Why" I hissed at him" why did you have to save me? What's so special about me?"

"I don't know" he answered and I scoffed at him. "I'm telling you the truth. I am a soldier, I don't ask questions, I only follow orders."

"Great, you do that. Follow your damn orders, but don't come close to me!" I hissed and stomped off to the house, this time sure that he had left and pissed off at myself for feeling regret over my very true words and for feeling sympathy for Castiel, even though he had not saved my family.


	4. Chapter 4

First of all, I am terribly sorry about the delay. It really wasn't intentional, but I have just started my first year in the university and I literally got buried under the pile of things that I had to do. The next chapter might be in several weeks, but I promise this story is not abandoned.

Also, I would like to thank you all for favouring and following. It means the world to get so much positive feedback with only three chapters. I still haven't heard from you, which is slightly disappointing. I encourage you to send me some written feedback, to tell me how you like this story and if you think that any aspect needs improvement. Really, don't be shy.

Once again, thanks for sticking with this story and I hope you enjoy this slightly shorter chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: How it all began

I woke up the next morning feeling a rather strange mix of emotions. For starters, I was angry, at myself, at Castiel, at the world, at fate... you name it. And then Castiel's face would flow past my mind, and his sadness, his genuine regret would make me feel like I kicked a puppy. I could already see that it would be a terrific day.

I grumbled to myself as I got up, feeling a migraine come up.

"What have those cereals done to ya?" asked my uncle as we sat down to eat breakfast, Dean still asleep and Sam sitting on my right, asking so most likely because I was glaring down at my meagre breakfast.

"Nothing" I sighed, taking my untouched bowl and dropping it unceremoniously in the sink.

"You're not going to eat?" asked my uncle, his eyebrows raised.

"I'm not hungry "I grumbled, turning to Sam. "When do we leave?" I asked.

"In an hour" he spoke, "is everything alright? You look like you haven't slept at all."

"I'm fine" I grumbled, knowing that I did not convince anyone, least of all myself.

"Charlie, listen" started my uncle and I turned to him with a sigh. "Your mother and Lizzy don't hold a grudge against you or anything like that. They were only acting like that because of the spell. Ya know that right?"

"Of course uncle" I spoke, closing my eyes briefly. "I understand my mom, and Lizzy. That's not bothering me."

"Then what is?" he grumbled, more to himself than to me, and I realized as he looked down that I was burdening him with my behaviour, the exact thing I was hoping to avoid.

"I kicked a puppy "I answered, and smiled at the odd looks that I received. "Don't worry boys, I'm a big girl. " I approached my uncle and gave him a kiss on the forehead, making him uncomfortable "I'll make it right, don't worry uncle."

With that said, I walked out of the room, my smile dropping immediately.

I would make it right, I just had to figure out what the right thing was.

He saved my life, I thought to myself as I was folding my clothes, packing them for a long time away from home. If I'd return at all.

My mom's face flashed in front of my eyes, all of the times she scolded me, kissed me, hugged me and held me close. And when she lost it. How very lost she had been. She was making progress, almost completely back to the way she was. And she died before she could make it.

Then came Lizzy. My baby sister, more of a daughter to me than a sister, her bright green eyes, her soft hair, her small hands. She was so bright. And she lost her future in a blink of an eye.

And then, there was Cas. No matter what he said, I knew he felt emotions, and that he was genuinely sorry he could not save them. At least for my sake, if nothing else.

I was a bitch to him, I knew that, and I knew why I had done it. I needed a victim, or perhaps someone to blame. Either way, I was unfair towards him, and he didn't deserve it. I knew, as I know now, that he was trying to protect me. Trying to do what was the best for everyone, and he thought that it would be done by following orders.

I needed to apologise, but first of all I needed to sort myself out. I needed to come to peace with my mistakes, learn to properly live with them. Which did not mean I had to forgive myself, I could never do that, I just needed to find a way to live with myself without hurting anyone in the process. Least of all Cas.

An hour later, we stood in front of Dean's Impala, my uncle standing with us, here to see us off.

"Be careful uncle" I spoke, stepping into his arms and giving him a tight, yet short hug. "Don't go on any rash hunts, do your research properly and call if you need help." I spoke, stepping away from him.

"I left you some fresh ingredients in the fridge, including vegetables, which you need. Your laundry is done, but you'll have to do it yourself in a week, and I do mean one week. Do your dishes at least once a day and do something about that horrible dust covering every part of the house. Also, sleep properly, I know you tend to skip out a lot, but you need your rest." I counted and smiled at him.

"Yeah yeah, ya act like I'm a child and you my mother" he grumbled and with one last look turned to the boys.

"She's bossy and stubborn as a mule "he spoke and both Dean and I interrupted.

"I trust you are going somewhere with this" I interrupted with a small smile.

"What else's new" spoke Dean and I turned to give him a short glare.

"But she is also very kind, very smart and most of all loyal. Look after her you two idgets, or you'll answer to me" he spoke.

Sam was thankfully the one to respond "You know that we will Bobby."

"Don't get all emotional on me" spoke my uncle, waving us off "get goin' you're holding me up."

"Bye uncle" I smiled and turned to the car, feeling like I had just closed a rather extensive chapter, and I could only hope the next would be better, happier. Even though it was a fool's hope. Then again, my uncle always had overestimated my intellect.

* * *

"So... What's the deal" asked Dean, glancing back at me at the rear view mirror as Sam fell asleep during the ride.

"Excuse me?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"You knew about the danger before Bobby called you, you disappear in the middle of the night and act like you have a split personality the next. What happened?" spoke he.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked, surprised at the question.

"Well, why would I ask if I didn't want to know" he answered, a smirk stretching his lips.

"I was warned, that's how I knew" I replied, answering only the first question.

"By whom?" asked he, his eyebrows raising in surprise.

"Castiel" I murmured in response, my eyes shutting momentarily as I banished his uninvited face from my mind. "He showed up at my uncle's place just after you left. He warned me of danger, but did not tell me what the danger was, so I hid in the panic room and waited for my uncle."

"Well, that sounds just like that ass." Muttered Dean in response, glancing at me once again.

"The little girl" started Dean after a while and I looked up to see him staring at the road ahead. "The one that was chocking you…."

"What is this Dean? A chick-flick?" I muttered in response, a smirk on my lips. I could see that he frowned over my response and that he could tell that my smirk was not in fact real.

"Alright" I sighed, "I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone; not even Sam." I spoke and sighed once again, leaning back in my seat, my eyes trained on the roof of the car;" I don't know where to start".

"How about the beginning?" suggested Dean.

"The beginning huh…" I muttered, chewing on my bottom lip. "Well, I suppose it all started when I was fourteen. My dad was a hunter, and one day he did not come home. "I spoke, closing my eyes and reliving the moment the police arrived at our doorstep, only to tell my mom and me that my dad got butchered by something they wrongly assumed was a bear.

"I'm sorry" spoke Dean and I blinked his condolences away.

"It's alright" I muttered in response, "Nevertheless, my mom was pregnant at the time and she couldn't handle it all that well. She got… lost. She loved my dad very much, they used to joke it was the kind of attraction you see in the movies. Funny, they used to hate each other in the beginning…, I'm getting off topic. When she gave birth to my sister, she couldn't bear to look at her, let alone hear her cry. I had no grandparents, and to avoid giving her up for adoption, I decided to take care of my sister. I was the one that fed her, changed her and bathed her. I was her mother more than I was her sister. I was even the one that named her. Elizabeth Joanne Fields, my little Lizzy. This was not the typical life a fourteen year old led, I am sure that you can see that, and I had to grow up early. Which also meant that I could not attend high school, so I quit. Anyway, some time passed and my mom gradually got better. It was slow, and very gradual, but she managed. She could have recovered fully. But then, one night when I was seventeen, and was returning home from a trip to the shop for Lizzy's dinner. I came in front of the house, and saw my mother staring at me through the window. She had this horrible, twisted smile on her face. Lizzy was in her arms and for a second, just one second, her eyes were completely black. In the next second, I was on the other end of the street as a deafening explosion tore through my street. My house, along with my mom and Lizzy in it, went up in flames. They burned alive."

The car was silent for a few long moments before Dean spoke up.

"I'm sorry Charlie" spoke he and I noticed real emotion in his voice.

"Yeah, I know" I spoke and unable to help myself continued. "If I hadn't been pulled back or whatever happened, I would have been caught in the explosion. I would have died, and I have no doubt that that was their aim. Those demons, they were there to kill me. My family died because of me. And the demons, they came again for me, and they will never stop coming. I know that, and for some reason, I have to die."

I didn't know if the silence that followed these few terrible words was a comfort or a nuisance but all I could think about was the face Cas had made, involuntarily I am sure for it lasted mere seconds, but still so very present in my mind.

I had let my pain and my sadness get in the way of my judgement, not having realized that I was hurting someone who saved me, and for whatever reason, genuinely cared for my well-being. He had come back, just to see what was troubling me. Which was very kind, and so unlike the picture that Cas was trying to make of himself.

"My mom died when I was young, too, " spoke Dean, "I was four."

I noticed that his hands gripped the wheel tighter at these words but chose to refrain from commenting.

"The demon came for Sammy. " he spoke through clenched teeth. "And she interrupted his sick…. Ritual" he spat out. "She had to die because she was protecting her son Charlie. How is that a reason to kill someone for?"

"Those creatures obey no reason." I muttered to myself. "But we will win against them, we must. "

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, and I tried desperately to banish a thought form my mind.

Dean and I shared the same fate. That is what connected us so closely, the messed up past that would continue to loom over our heads for the rest of our lives. And for what? Some sick creatures entertainment.

* * *

The only thing that enabled me to get any sort of sleep that following night was the sheer tiredness that ruled in my mind, as well as my body. But even as tired as I was I could not rest properly. Not with that horrendous night replaying in mind over and over again.

I woke up with a start and sat up quickly in my bed, sure that something was coming our way. My feet were already on the floor, when I looked up at the familiar sense in the air.

"Castiel" I breathed, happy that the angel was the only thing coming for us that night.

"Charlotte" he responded with a curt nod and I noticed that he was acting even weirder than usual. If that was even possible.

He wouldn't meet my eyes and stood at the furthest distance in the small space that he could manage, right at the foot of the couch, which was empty of Sam's figure that should have been sprawled out on it.

I was made to share the same hotel room as the boys, even though neither Sam nor I seemed too thrilled at the prospect. Dean insisted though, stating that it would be the best if we stayed close to each other, in the light of the new "happenings". I had a sneaking suspicion he wanted to keep an eye on me and Sam in the same time, fearing that the demons would jump us the moment he turned away. Like we couldn't defend ourselves just fine without him perched on our shoulder like a worried mother hen. In hindsight, I could understand why Sammy opposed the setting as much as I did, it was easier to sneak out past one person than it was by two after all.

My attention was brought to the present moment as I remembered that there were again three people in the room.

"Look, Castiel" I started and his eyes snapped to mine for the tiniest second, before dropping to the floor in the next, as he made another miniature step back, crashing into the wall with a soft thump.

"Why are you backing away?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him slightly, almost positive of the answer.

"I need to talk to Dean " he spoke in that gruff voice of his, sounding almost as if he was apologising for being there.

"I don't…" I started to say, but cut myself short as my sleepy brain finally caught up.

I heaved an audible sigh and stood up, pulling my shirt down as it rode up to my navel and walking towards him. I was sure that men would follow my involuntarily showy approach by stepping closer to me but Castiel seemed to want to merge with the wall at my approach.

"I'm sorry." I spoke and came to a stop a few paces away from him, keeping my voice low, trying not to wake the man sleeping a few steps to my right.

Cas still wouldn't look at me, so I took one of his hands in my own, trying to make him understand as I spoke.

"What I said yesterday… I said in anger and resentment and sadness… I lost my family Cas, you have to understand that…. But you didn't deserve it. You saved me, and I know that you wish, even in a small part of your mind and heart that you could have saved them as well. And I forgive you. I didn't mean it when I said that you should keep away from me. You are welcome to come and visit me any time you wish, alright?" I spoke, feeling like I was comforting a child, not a fully grown angel in a man's body, whose hand was easily double the size of my own.

He glanced down at our joint hands and then back at me as I spoke several times, only to have his eyes rest on my own, as I read relief settle in the deep blue eyes.

I took his hand and tugged on it slightly, pulling him to Dean's bed and nudging him to come and sit down on it while I took a seat on my own.

"So what is so urgent that you had to come and visit us in the middle of the night for?" I whispered to him, not quite sure if it was sane of me to feel relief that someone was staring at me once again.

"Dangerous things are happening, and we need Dean to stop them." He answered, not quite whispering, but still having his tone lowered.

I nodded at the explanation, stretching and using one of my palms to cover my mouth as a yawn escaped me. I concluded that it was very late and a glance at the clock had me correcting myself. It wasn't very _late, _it was very _early._ Two in the morning early.

"I understand that you need to talk to Dean Cas, but couldn't you need to talk to him in the morning, or at least when the sun is up?" I asked, fighting to keep my eyes open.

"It is urgent." Countered Cas and I smiled at his tone, the business like tone he often adopted when speaking about Dean.

I was just about to answer him, asking him to tell me what exactly was so urgent that it couldn't wait until the sunrise in the very least, when Dean shifted, throwing his head back violently, and then holding his hands in front of him like he was trying to ward off an invisible attacker.

His eyes suddenly snapped open and he sat up with such haste that it looked like a jump.

"Hello Dean" greeted Cas pleasantly, as if this was just a regular situation in which one finds themselves. Awake in the middle of the night, discussing urgent, possibly Earth- ending business with an angel. Yep, just your ordinary night.

"What were you dreaming about?" asked Cas, and I had a sneaking suspicion he knew what Dean was dreaming about. Just as I did. Not that hard to guess really.

I chose to stay silent and noticed how Dean turned his head from side to side, observing me and Castiel with much suspicion in his eyes. I noticed that his eyes briefly travelled to Sam's empty bed arrangement.

"Do you often visit women in the middle of the night?" snapped Dean at Cas, choosing to ignore the question completely. "Not really all that high on moral for an angel are you?"

"I did not come here to see Charlotte" answered Castiel, ignoring the rude comment. And for once, I chose to ignore it as well.

"Me? What, do you get your freak on by watching people sleep? What do you want?" grumbled Dean, glancing at his bed with something akin to regret settling in his eyes.

"Listen to me," called Cas and Dean snapped his head back, glaring at the angel in front of him sleepily. "You have to stop it." Stated the angel and I was sure I found nothing comforting in his tone, something so unusual to my ears that it brought on a frown. My ill mood only deepened as I questioned my sanity, over trusting someone I had only properly met two days ago.

"Stop what!?" snapped Dean at the angel, and Castiel raised his hand suddenly, pressing two fingers to Dean's forehead.

I blinked in wonderment over the odd course of the conversation, half expecting Dean to fall asleep again, only to find that Dean had disappeared completely in the next moment.

"What in the bloody hell Cas?" I demanded, jumping to my feet and approaching the bed, placing my hand disbelievingly on the still warm sheet, where the annoying man had been mere seconds before.

"I didn't kill him" spoke Cas and I waved one hand, dismissing the comment.

"I know that" I spoke, a tad too quickly for my liking, and bit down on my tongue in annoyance.

How did I know that? How did I know Cas?

"What I meant" I spoke, trying to get over the slip, but still refusing to look at the angel in question.

"Is where did he go?"

Silence met my question and I turned to see him staring at me with his head tilted, seemingly observing me.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, standing up without breaking eye contact. He seemed to be generally curious over the question and I almost kicked myself as I didn't even need to think about the answer. It was natural, the same that I would give for Pam, my oldest and truest friend.

"I…. do." I spoke, detecting not a small amount of wonder in the words that left my mouth.

He stepped closer to me, and for once, I did not step back at his approach as I would have, as I _should have_ and he stepped even closer to me, uncomfortably so, and I could feel his breath on my face as he looked down at me.

He raised his hand to my check, easily covering half of the side of my head with his impossibly warm hand. I blinked and it took me a second to realise that there was strong light behind Cas, strong bluish white light. It only lasted for half a second though, and in the next second another light replaced it.

The light and heat I immediately recognised, the sun.

Before I could get over my surprise over exchanging the early dark hours of the morning of my hotel room for the bustling street in what appeared to be early morning sun, something solid hit me from the back sending me closing the small distance between myself and Cas and slamming my face in his chest. I stepped back immediately, well, not before having my sense of smell overpowered by Cas' strong scent. He smelled truly wonderful, so very _alive._ Like the life itself.

I turned around, and took a step or two to the side, only to find Dean staring at us.

"What is this?" demanded Dean, and I was really not sure which event he was referring to, finding me standing so close to Cas that a small push had sent me flying to his chest, or the fact that he found himself in another place in the blink of an eye, or even worse, possibly, in a different _time _ altogether. Simply wonderful.

"What does it look like?" answered Cas with a question of his own. I didn't think he understood how very wrong his question could have been taken.

"Is this real?" asked Dean once more, and I was growing tired of their unspoken words.

"Very" replied the angel and I turned around me, only to see people walking about dressed rather oddly, in a style that was very old-fashioned, which only served to intensify my guess that we were brought back in time.

"Okay, so what?" demanded Dean, undoubtedly trying to make sense of the situation himself. "Angels got their hands on some Deloreans? How did we get here?"

"Time is fluid Dean. It's not easy, but we can bend in on occasion." Spoke Cas, as if he expected us to simply accept his ridiculous, and also undoubtedly true explanation.

"Really, it's difficult?" demanded Dean, snapping in his anger at the powerful being that could kill him on the spot. "If it's so difficult, how could you bring two people here then ? Bend it back or tell me what the hell I'm doing here!"

"Dean" I spoke, calling his attention to myself.

"What?" he snapped at me, turning his head and looking down at me, his eyes narrowing.

"Please, let him explain." I tried to reason, hopping that he was not so off the rail that he wouldn't stop and try and listen to me.

"Let me guess" drawled Dean sarcastically, his face morphing with unhidden anger. "he has a perfectly good reason for transporting us both through time. Must be for the greater good. When are you going to snap out of your little world Charlie? He is an angel, not a human, the same rules don't apply on them as they do on us. Are you really as naïve as to trust a complete stranger?"

I was taken aback by his words, mostly because I felt that they were wrong. I could trust Cas, I knew I could. But still…, there seemed to be so little that I actually knew about him.

"I am not a stranger to her." Spoke Castiel, with such determination that Dean and I turn our heads to him immediately. "She has known me since she was born."

Dean had just opened his mouth to speak when Cas continued, taking my hand in his subtly "You have to stop it" spoke he and I felt the warmth gathering around him, and assumed that he was about to take us back.

"Stop what huh?" demanded Dean "What, is there something nasty after my dad?"

A second of distraction was enough, and just as Dean turned around at the sound of a car horn, I felt the warmth spread to my hand from Cas' and blinked, only to find the badly decorated wall where Dean had been mere moments before.

I sighed once, running my hand through my hair and sitting down on my bed, feeling more awake than I had in days, and knowing full well that sleep was not an option as Sam was God knows where and Dean God knows where.

There was another matter that caused me increasing worry and I fought back a chocking sense of panic that seemed to overwhelm all my senses. I needed to know the answers to all these questions milling about in my head, but in the same time I felt that the answers I would be given would change my life, turning it to a point of no return. I wasn't sure that I wanted to take that step just yet.

Cas had remained standing where we reappeared, once again taking on his habit of staring.

"That's rude you know" I muttered, to distract myself from my ever growing worry.

"What is?" asked he, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"To stare at people" I spoke, and he seemed even more confused. "To look at people for a long period of time without talking to them or looking in another direction." I spoke again, elaborating my short answer.

He blinked at my words and turned away, his eyes now trailing on everything but me.

I sighed once again at this, feeling like that was all I was doing recently. But, in my defence, it was difficult to talk to Cas without getting just a bit frustrated. He was like a great big overgrown, lost child.

"You can look at me occasionally" I clarified " but you have to look away every now and again. People don't like to be observed for a longer period of time, it is uncomfortable for most."

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" he asked.

"When you stare at me, yes." I spoke, leaving out the simple detail that his existence alone, or appearance for that matter, is a source of great disturbance for me.

"I am sorry" apologised he immediately, genuine regret in his eyes. I realized that he couldn't lie, even if he wanted to, because his eyes were so readable, portraying his every thought and emotion to onlookers, even if Cas himself didn't notice most of them.

"That's alright" I answered, "you didn't know."

The room was silent for a few moments, and he continued to observe me, remembering to look away every now and again briefly before turning back to me. Well, it was _some_ kind of a progress.

"Can you please sit down?" I asked, more to say something than actually wanting him to move. He wasn't obstructing my vision, nor was he especially heavy on the eyes, quite the opposite I must say.

It was just that I wanted to ask so much, I simply couldn't form the right words.

"I don't know how to ask this" I started, once again running my hand through my hair "…. So I'm just going to ask this bluntly. How long have we known each other?"

He stayed silent and I thought that he wasn't going to answer me. Just as I was about to demand an answer, he offered one on his own, in the form of a counter-question.

"Do you not remember me?" asked he, and I thought I heard a note of curiosity in his voice as it became carefully guarded once again, just as it was usually when he had to discuss something he considered "official".

"No…, well not really" I spoke, frowning as I considered his question. It was very unusual, because I had this distinct feeling that I knew him, just as he was claiming, but I simply could not place him, and I certainly would have remembered meeting an_ angel_ of all things.

"But you do remember something ?" prompted he, like he expected me to answer positively, almost anxious for it.

"You are very… familiar to me." I spoke ,frowning as a small half smile, that must have been entirely unconscious appeared on his lips.

He stayed unresponsive, save for that little gesture, and I decided to ask again, my impatience getting the best of me.

"But how is that possible?" I demanded, "I don't remember meeting an angel!"

"You have known me since you were born. " answered he, that smile still present on his lips. "you were born. " answered he, that smile still present on his lips. "You were very ill as a child. And when you were two, your heart stopped. Your mother prayed desperately for you to be saved. She thought that you died. But God had always protected you, he appointed me to guard you. And when your heart stopped, I brought you back."

Castiel stepped closer to me as he spoke and his hand reached up to my face, twisting the white strand of my hair in his fingers.

"This strand of your hair turned white at the moment your soul returned to your body. I don't know what it means, but for you to have it is … unusual." Muttered he, narrowing his eyes at my hair.

"What is it?" I asked, slightly worried of his answer.

"I don't know" admitted he, glancing down at my eyes briefly.

"Guess " I countered.

He stayed silent for a long while and the answer he gave me chilled my blood. "A sign."

"Of what?" I breathed, feeling very cold at his words.

"A war." Was his answer.


End file.
